Precious Memories
by risingphoenixa
Summary: When Sachi Aburame graduates the Konohagakure Ninja Academy and is assigned to squad seven her current life and being is challenged as little by little she discovers just who she is and what she is capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Ashley here. Welcome to part one of my Naruto fanfic Precious Memories. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters and plot; all credit goes to its original creator.**

* * *

It was yet another day for the village of Konoha. All of its residents went about their business as usual. At first glance it seemed like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. While this was true for many citizens, this day was completely different for a group of Konoha youths. These youths were ninja trainees who studied at the village's ninja academy. Today was finally the day that they had all worked towards since their first day at the academy. Today was the day that they would finally cease being ninja trainees and would finally become full fledged ninja. All that was left was to pass the graduation exam.

"For your final exam, you must each generate a doppelganger! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door," Iruka-sensei's voice rang loud and clear through the room as he informed his students.

The classroom which on any other day was always filled with the low hum of the students' voices was now completely void of any such noise. All the students were focused on the task before them, this final test. Some students were confident that they could pass and just wanted their turn already, while others were plagued by nerves and fears of possible failure. Among the sea of students, one girl sat at her desk feeling the latter emotions.

The girl sat at her desk twirling a strand of her ash black hair around her right index finger. Her left index finger was tracing patterns on the desk. Both actions she did unconsciously; both were the result of her nerves.

The girl's vibrant violet eyes were unfocused, staring at her sensei, but not actually taking anything in. Her mind was wrapped in a cocoon of anxiety and fear. She wanted to pass. She could. She just needed to create a few doppelgangers. She had done it before, so she could do it again, right?

The girl's left index finger began to move faster, tracing more intricate figures as dark thoughts entered the girl's mind. But what if she messed up? She had done that before too, hadn't she? It would be so easy to mess up, especially for her. If she was not careful….

"Sachiko Aburame!" Iruka-sensei called.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts of failure by her teacher's utterance of her name. Her eyes become focused, her fingers stopped their fidgeting, and she banished all thoughts of failure from her mind. She inhaled and exhaled a breath of air to calm herself down.

_I can do this. I just need to stay calm. To stay in control. To be careful. And to be precise._

With those encouraging thoughts, Sachi lifted herself from her chair. Being careful not to trip over her own feet, she walked through the aisle of students' desks and headed towards the front of the room. As her feet carried her to the door behind which her task awaited, Sachi quickly glanced up at her fellow classmates. Her eyes, as always, instantaneously found him, her brother Shino Aburame. Noticing her glance, he gave a nod of reassurance. With that nod alone Sachi felt a small smile flicker across her lips. Her brother's one nod calmed Sachi a whole lot more than inhaling and exhaling. Keeping her brother's encouragement in her mind, she entered the exam room.

Sachi closed the door behind her and then looked up. In front of the room at a small desk flooded with headbands, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei sat.

"Okay, Sachiko, I need you to create at least three clones for me," instructed Iruka-sensei.

Sachiko nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel her former apprehension starting to bubble back up within her, but she refused to let it take over again. She kept her mind clear, not letting any negative thoughts cloud it. She closed her eyes so she could concentrate better.

_Focus. Focus._

Then with her mind focusing solely on the task at hand, she carefully and slowly began forming the hand seals. Finally she formed the last hand seal completing the combination. Almost instantly Sachi felt the air around her stir. Without opening her eyes, she could tell that she had did it. Regardless, she opened her eyes to confirm what she felt.

As her eyes saw the three clones before her, Iruka-sensei exclaimed, "Very good! You pass!"

His words made a smile appear on Sachi's face. She released the jutsu and at once she felt the drag in her strength. However, she kept the smile on her face, not letting the sudden exhaustion she felt show. She had learned over the years that showing it just made those she cared about worry.

She knew that she shouldn't feel a drag in her strength after performing such a weak jutsu. However, she did and that was the scary part. It made her dwell on the fact that she most likely was not normal. There was probably something really wrong with her.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Look, I passed!"

"Congratulations son!"

"Oh my gosh! We're genins now!"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"I wonder what squad we're going to be on?"

"I wanna be on Sasuke's squad!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Sachi stood in the crowd of recent Academy graduates and their parents. She was trying to find her brother, so that they could go home to where their parents were waiting for them. However, due to her short height she was having trouble seeing over everyone's head. She could usually find her brother in a crowd in a second, but all the noise here was clouding her senses.

As Sachi was stretching on her toes in order to get a better look, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She knew right away who it was. She turned around to come face to face with her brother.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he responded, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He nodded in acknowledgement of her response and then began to make his way through the crowd. Sachi hurried after him, following the path that he made. Soon enough, they were on the outskirts of the crowd. Sachi could now see the courtyard area with the big tree with the wooden swing. Her movements came to a complete stop as she stared at the morose boy on the swing.

He was Naruto Uzamaki, the only boy who did not pass the exam. Sachi immediately felt remorse for the boy. He was widely known throughout the village as a goofball and trouble maker, but Sachi knew that he was trying his best. She could tell.

"Sachi?" Her brother calling her name caused Sachi to look up, breaking her reverie.

"Coming!" She spared one last glance at Naruto then hurried after her brother.

When she was besides her brother she said, "Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Congrats on passing!"

"Thanks and you too."

His praise made her smile.

"Now, let's head home," her brother said.

"Let's," replied Sachi.

* * *

Sachi and her brother walked side by side down the streets of Konoha on their way back to their house. Their trip was done mostly in silence, however, the silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable.

The two were rounding a corner with a big tree when without warning a girl leapt from one of its branches into the sky. The airborne girl twirled through the air, a grin of excitement stretched across her face and her turquoise hued eyes twinkled with pleasure. The wind blew back her oak colored bangs and played with her two pigtails.

The sudden appearance of the girl did not startle neither Sachi nor her brother. Sachi knew without looking up who it was. Shino was use to this habitual occurrence in his life, so he too, without a doubt, instantly knew who it was.

The pig tailed girl landed gracefully on her feet, her hand made lime green dress with yellow ruffles flowing back over her legs. The girl greeted, "Sachi! Shino!"

The girl's energetic mood, infective as always, soon had Sachi smiling as well. "Hi, Reina."

Even Shino wasn't immune to her jubilance and found his lips twitching up into a smile as well. "Nice to see you Reina."

"You guys too!" Her eyes then landed on their headbands and her grin somehow became larger. She then spun around twice, her dress fanning around her ankles. Then she clapped twice and exclaimed, "You guys did it! You passed! Hooray! Hurrah! I knew you could do it! You guys are going to be awesome ninja!"

Reina's blatant praise caused Sachi to blush, "Thanks."

Shino added, "Yes, thanks."

"Your most welcome!" chirped Reina.

Shino addressed Sachi, "I'm going to head home. Head back when you're ready."

"Okay," Sachi replied. With Sachi's acknowledgement Shino started to head back.

Reina called after him, "Bye Shino!" In response, he raised a hand in farewell.

Sachi watched her brother's retreating figure. Even though he left, Sachi knew that he would be just up the road waiting for her.

"Oh! I have something for you!" At Reina's exclamation, Sachi's attention shifted back to the girl.

Sachi watched as Reina detached a scroll that was attached to her waist. She watched as her friend unsealed the scroll in mere seconds. Just as quickly her hands closed over the object that had fallen out of the scroll before Sachi could even get a glimpse.

"Now close your eyes," instructed Reina.

Sachi did as she was told. "Okay, now hold out your hands," Reina continued.

Sachi did that as well. She felt Reina slip the object, no objects, it was definitely two of them, into her hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

With her eyes open, Sachi saw that the objects were two hair barrettes with wooden black cat faces on them. She noticed that each of the cats wore leaf head bands.

"Do you like them?" asked Reina.

"Reina, they are really cute," replied Sachi looking up at her friend, "You made these didn't you?"

"Yup! They are of Reina craftsmanship! Guaranteed to last forever!"

Reina's answer confirmed Sachi's suspicions. Reina was always making something. She had a talent for working with her hands.

"Want me to put them in your hair for you?" Reina offered.

"Please," said Sachi.

Reina moved swiftly to Sachi's side. Her hands nimbly took out Sachi's two plain black barrettes that were on either side of her head and replaced them with the cat barrettes. "There you go," said Reina, handing Sachi her old barrettes.

"Thanks," said Sachi, while tucking her old hair barrettes into the pocket of her black sweatshirt.

"No problem. When is orientation day?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Cool. I bet they will put you on an awesome team."

"…Yes," answered Sachi.

Reina noticing the hesitation in her friend's voice encouraged, "Sachi don't worry so much. You'll be great."

"I know Reina, but I'm afraid I won't be good enough."

"Oh, you don't know that! You won't know unless you try, try, try!"

Reina's words made Sachi smile; those words were the same ones that Reina had used when Sachi had voiced to Reina her fears about not being strong enough to become a ninja. It was ultimately Reina who persuaded Sachi to enter the ninja academy in the first place. Without her advice, Sachi would never have passed the exam or even entered the academy for that matter.

Sachi had learned that Reina was usually right about such things.

_If Reina says I can do it then I can._

"I know, Reina."

"Right! Now that's the attitude you need to climb the ranks! Before you know it you'll be a chunin then a jounin."

Sachi smiled at Reina's enthusiasm. "Of course. Though I still have a long way to go."

Reina nodded. "True, true. After all, I'm in the same boat."

Sachi rolled her eyes at her friend's modesty. "Reina, you so are not. You are already a chunin."

Reina grinned mischievously. "Mmmm, I am, aren't I? Though it doesn't matter, I still have a long way to go!"

Reina suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Sachi in a hug. "Anyways, you should probably get going home. Your parents are most definitely waiting for you at home."

Sachi returned her hug. "Yeah."

* * *

Shino opened the door to their house and entered with Sachi following behind him. As soon as Sachi entered their house, she was assailed by heavenly scents wafting from the kitchen. Sachi inhaled another breath of air. There were so many different scents mingling together. It smelled like her mother was cooking up a feast. Sachi's stomach growled making her glance at it in surprise. She hadn't noticed before, but she was actually famished.

"Sachi? Shino? Is that you?" Their mother's voice drifted from the kitchen. Moments after a woman appeared in the entryway that led from the living room to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them.

"We're back mother," answered Sachi.

"We're home," added Shino.

"Welcome home," said their mother walking over towards them. Her eyes swiftly flitted over their headbands. "Congratulations, you two." She hugged Sachi and then Shino.

"Sachi honey, those new barrettes are adorable."

"Thanks, they were a gift from Reina," replied Sachi.

"How kind of her," smiled their mother, "Now, I'm making all of your favorites for dinner tonight. They will be done shortly and your father should be home by then as well. You two go wash up."

Both Sachi and Shino nodded in consent.

Sachi watched as her mother walked back towards the kitchen. She was always so kind to her. Her father was the same way. She was glad that they were her parents; she was very fortunate to have them.

But….

Thoughts that Sachi had tried to erase from her mind flowed. They weren't her biological parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Sachi sat up in her bed, clenching her favorite black cat stuffed animal. She was covered in sweat. She had had a scary dream, a nightmare. Now that she was awake, she couldn't recall exactly what it was about, but fear from the nightmare still ran in her veins. She instinctively looked through her window, seeking the moon for comfort, but it wasn't there. Nor were there any stars. The sky was pitch black. Sachi felt shivers run through her body. She didn't like this. She hugged her cat closer to her.

Then suddenly the night wasn't black anymore; tall flames licked the ground only feet away from Sachi's window. Her eyes wide with fear, Sachi hopped out of her bed and scurried towards her bedroom door. She reached for her doorknob. The sound of shattering glass caused Sachi to freeze. Her window was broken.

But why? How?

Before she could further contemplate the mystery, a violent gust of wind shoved Sachi backwards onto her butt. She sat dazed on the ground. Just what was going on? Fear caused her to leap back up. Whatever it was, it was not good. She needed to get to her mom and dad. However, before she could move the ground under her feet began to shake. Without warning, it caved in and then she was falling through a hole of darkness. She didn't scream; she couldn't force back the fear to do so. Anyway, she was never really good at screaming; it probably wouldn't help. Instead, she clenched her eyes shut and just hoped that the end would come quickly.

_The end? Wait…No! I don't want to die yet!_

Sachi ripped her eyes open. She was ready to do whatever it took to survive. After all, she was a ninja; she wasn't completely defenseless.

_That's right, I've trained in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, so I should be able to do something! I've just got to…_

Sachi's thoughts abruptly came to a stop. Impossible. She was no longer in a black hole. She was back in her bed in her room. But how? Sachi's eyes probed her room more carefully. She was definitely here. Still it didn't make sense.

Oh! Right, now it made sense. Sachi laid her head back down on her pillow as she realized what was happening. A dream. It was just a dream, though nightmare was a better word for it. Even though Sachi had realized that it was just a dream, remnants of fear still trickled through her mind.

She focused on controlling her breathing to calm herself. Then she cleared her mind of the nightmare.

_It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. It wasn't real. It wasn't real._

Sachi readjusted her sheets, fluffed her pillow, pulled her black cat stuffed animal towards her, and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

The next time Sachi woke it was early morning. She sat up with a groan. After that first nightmare, which she could no longer recall the contents of, she had fallen back asleep only to be assaulted by numerous more dreams. She frowned. She could not remember what they were about anymore either; she only recalled that they were as vivid as the first.

Sachi yawned. She was still exhausted. If even possible, she felt more tired than when she first went to bed. Her mind and body craved slumber, but there was something else Sachi needed to do before she went back to sleep.

Water. She needed a glass of water. Her throat was incredibly dry. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. The contact of the cold wooden floor against her bare feet made her shiver. She took a step towards her door, but suddenly stopped. With that small movement, her head had pounded ferociously. She grimaced in pain. It seemed that she needed aspirin as well.

Sachi trudged down the hallway, walking slowly so as not to provoke her headache. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the entryway to the kitchen. She flinched as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, her head throbbing harder. Sachi gritted her teeth against the pain.

Not a headache, migraine.

"Sachi, good morning," greeted her father who was the first to notice her appearance.

"Sachi, honey, you're up early," greeted her mother who was pouring a cup of coffee for her father.

"Yeah, I need a glass of water," Sachi murmured.

"I'll get it," offered her mother.

"Thanks."

Sachi waited in the doorway, forcing her body to remain standing. It felt so heavy. Not to mention her head was still pounding.

I just have to wait a little while, then I can go back to sleep. Just a little while…

However as Sachi repeated this, she felt her body growing heavier and heavier. The room was starting to go out of focus. Sachi tried to concentrate, but it didn't seem to help.

_I'll be fine. It'll pass._

Then color seemed to seep from her sight, everything was in shadows. Sachi felt her body stumble back without her consent.

_Stop. Don't do that._

She scolded her body, trying to control it, but it just wouldn't listen to her.

* * *

Shibi Aburame was eating breakfast in preparation for the day ahead, when he picked up the thud of footsteps heading in his direction. He was certain that they belonged to his daughter, yet the sound was slightly off. Usually, her footsteps were a soft patter, but today they had a certain heaviness to them.

He looked up as she entered. "Sachi, good morning."

His wife looked up from pouring him a cup of coffee. "Sachi, honey, you're up early."

His daughter turned her purple eyes towards her mother. This action caused the light to highlight them. Shibi noticed that his daughter's eyes that were usually such a vibrant violet seemed to be a tad bit duller. The difference was so infinitesimal that others who didn't know Sachi or whose eyes weren't as trained wouldn't have noticed. This caused his brow to pull together in perplexion. This had never happened before. It was strange. He catalogued the rest of her as she waited for his wife to pour her a glass of water.

Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her lips were dry. Even though her skin was pale by nature, it seemed a tad lighter, again, infinitesimally so. She seemed incredibly exhausted, as though she had not been able to sleep at all. Something wasn't right with her. His eyes flicked back up to her face. He opened his mouth to inquire about her health, when he saw her eyes begin to droop shut. At the same time her feet gave out on her and she started to fall backwards.

Without faltering, Shibi immediately took action. In a flash, he was behind his daughter. He gently caught her in his arms as she fell back. He peered down at her. Her eyes were still open, yet it was clear that she had fainted.

"Sachi!" His wife exclaimed as she hurried over to his side.

"She's alright. She just fainted," Shibi told his anxious wife, "I'm going take her back to her room. Could you get her some aspirin?"

"Of course, I'll be right there afterwards."

Shibi nodded and then headed down the hall, cradling his daughter in his arms. She might not be his biological daughter, but that did not matter. She was still one of the most precious things in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sachi awoke to find herself tucked back into her bed. Her mother was sitting by her bed in a chair with a worried expression.

"Sachi, honey, are you feeling any better?" her mother asked.

"Ummm, dry," rasped Sachi.

"Oh, here you go," said her mother, offering her a glass of water.

Sachi carefully took it. She sipped it slowly at first. It was refreshingly cold and soothing to her dry throat. She quickly gulped down the rest of it.

Sachi handed the empty glass back to her mother and then asked, "What happened? How did I end up here? I don't remember anything."

"You fainted. Fortunately your father caught you so you didn't bang your head. Then he carried you back here," her mother answered.

"Oh…" Sachi began, but then grew suddenly silent as her head pounded again. Her mother noticing her discomfort said, "I'm going to go refill your glass, so you can take some medicine."

Sachi simply nodded and watched as her mother left the room.

It was a few hours later when Sachi woke again. She yanked her sheets and blankets off of her; she felt really hot and sweaty. Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach churn. At this sign, she quickly sprang out of her room and ran towards the bathroom. She reached the toilet just in time, as her stomach heaved up last night's dinner.

_Ughhh, I hate this._ Thought Sachi.

A few moments later, Sachi felt someone's cool fingers holding back her hair. "Shino?" Sachi asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "Are you okay now?"

"I think so," answered Sachi, "I still feel off though."

She felt her brother let go of her hair and she turned around to face him.

"You don't look well. You should get some more rest."

At that moment their mother appeared in the doorway, "Sachi?

Still not feeling well sweetie?"

Sachi shook her head.

"Did you need any more medicine or some water?" her mother asked.

"No, my head doesn't hurt anymore. I think I just need some more sleep."

Her mother nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," answered Sachi.

Sachi was used to being sick. She was often sick; it was probably the result of a week immune system. She just hoped that she would be better by tomorrow's orientation.

* * *

Sachi sat across from a black kitten that was eating food she had given it.

"Is it good kitty?" asked Sachi.

The kitten tilted its head up at Sachi's question, its amber eyes seeming to glow. "Puuurfect," the cat answered.

Sachi smiled at the cat and asked, "So what are you doing out here? Where are your owners?"

The kitten mewled, sadness saturating its tone. "I don't know. I can't remember anything. I just can't remember. Nothing. It's all black."

Sachi's arm reached out and she soothingly stroked the cat's head. "It's okay. I don't remember my past either."

Just then a rumbling sound pierced the air. The kitten, startled, sprang up and ran away.

"Kitty! Wait!" shouted Sachi. Though it was too late, the kitten was gone and soon everything around Sachi was fading into black.

Sachi sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her eyes flitted to her clock; it was early morning. She must have sleep through the rest of yesterday. She stretched. She could tell that she felt well rested and alert. Whatever ailed her yesterday, it seemed to be gone. Now that it was gone she would be able to go to orientation. A smile flickered across her lips at the thought.

_I wonder whose team I'll be on?_

Sachi was distracted from her thoughts by the same rumbling that had interrupted her dream. She pulled herself out of bed. She could think about that later, right now she needed to get some breakfast.

* * *

Sachi opened the door to her Academy classroom. A quick glance told her that it was empty. She had not expected anyone to be there yet, after all, she was really early. She usually walked to school with her brother, but since she had woken up much earlier than usual and as a result, had finished her morning routine earlier as well, she had soon found herself with nothing to do. She had tried to fill her time with reviewing jutsus, but she just couldn't focus. Her mind had kept anxiously wandering to orientation. Since she couldn't focus on anything else, she had just decided to come early.

Sachi stared at the empty seats. She had never been in the classroom all alone. Every seat was unoccupied, even the front rows. She had never sat in the front rows; she always sat in the back row. Though, she had always wondered what it would be like to sit in the front. She had briefly thought about sitting in the front row, but had never actually followed through with the idea because it slightly scared her. However, since no one else was there yet, it would be the perfect time to try it out.

Sachi walked over to the right front row and sat down in the seat the furthest to the right. She would just see what it was like and then move to the back before class began. Sachi imagined what it would be like attending class from this perspective. Sitting here, everything felt a lot closer. The board was closer. Iruka-sensei would be a lot closer if he was there. Though it also made Sachi feel vulnerable, being so in the open with her sensei being able to clearly see her every move. That feeling unnerved Sachi, she stood up to move to the back.

_It's not extremely different, but different enough that it feels new. You can see the classroom from a different view here…No looking over the heads of other classmates …A wide field of vision allowing easy viewing of the chalkboard…Only being feet away from the sensei…_

Sachi paused as she pondered these thoughts. Sitting here really did make one view the classroom at a different angle…A different angle…Sachi's eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind. Taking her bag off of her shoulder, she placed it on the desk before her, and began to rifle through it. From it, she pulled out her sketchbook and a case with her drawing supplies. She had drawn the classroom before, but she had always been sitting in the back row. It would be totally different if she drew it from this angle.

_I'll just draw this and then I'll move to the back. I've got plenty of time, before the others start to arrive._

Sitting back down, excitement now filling her veins, she began to flip through the book until she came to a fresh page. Then she grabbed a pencil. Holding the pencil with her left hand in midair, she quickly glanced once more around her. Once she had committed the scene around her to memory, she turned her attention back to the blank page before her. It was time to get time to work.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to his Academy classroom. He started to walk towards his usual seat, when he stopped. The classroom wasn't empty. He had expected it to be empty, since he was early, yet a lone girl sat at one of the front rows. Her head was craned over a pad of paper. Sasuke quickly deduced from the movements of her hand that she was drawing something. Clearly, she was really absorbed in whatever she was drawing because she didn't seem to notice his entrance.

He studied her more carefully. Dark straight hair that was on the short side. Pale skin. Short in height. A name surfaced in his memory: Sachiko Aburame. That was the girl. She usually sat in the back row which was why he didn't recognize her right away. Also, she was really quiet and usually kept to herself. He never really saw her hanging out with the other girls; actually, now that he thought of it, the other girls seemed to keep there distance from her. He supposed they thought she was weird. Speaking of weird, she wasn't with her brother. Sasuke frowned that was unusual, they always arrived together. Sasuke quickly shrugged away the question; it didn't really matter to him. He was just glad that she wasn't one of the girls who constantly fought for his attention. They were really annoying. Furthermore, he didn't quite feel like dealing with them at the moment. He sighed knowing that they would arrive sooner or later. He wished that they ignored him like they did Sachiko. At that thought, an idea came to Sasuke. His gaze wandered back to the drawing girl. Maybe, just maybe if he sat next to her they would leave him alone. He knew that this idea was highly improbable, but even if it didn't work at the least he would be sitting next to one less annoying girl. With this thought in mind Sasuke abandoned his usual seat and instead went to sit by Sachiko.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke who was previously enjoying the silence of the classroom, groaned inwardly at the voice, instinctively knowing who it was before even looking up. It looked like his plan had failed. His conclusion was further affirmed as girls started to bicker over who was going to get to sit next to him. Sasuke did his best to ignore them, staring silently ahead. However, another irritation arrived in the form of the class clown, Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto for some idiotic reason was now perched on Sasuke's desk glaring at him.

Idiot.

Sasuke glared back at him.

Then suddenly without warning Naruto fell forwards and Sasuke found himself kissing the blond prankster.

_Yuck! That moron!_ "Naruto, I'm going to kill you," coughed Sasuke.

Naruto, who was as repulsed as Sasuke over the events that had just transpired, didn't answer.

"Naruto! You are so dead!"

_Hmmm. _Sasuke looked at the hostile expressions on the previously bickering girls who now radiated murderous intent directed at Naruto. It looked he didn't have to do anything after all.

Naruto sensing the danger, tried to reason with the girls. "It was an accident!" He held up his hands in defeat. However, his words did little to placate the angry girls. Seeing this, Naruto nervously hopped back a few steps on the desk. However instead of his left foot landing on the flat surface of the desk, it landed on something lumpy and a cracking noise soon followed suit. Alarmed, Naruto quickly hopped backward another step. This time both his feet landed on the edge of the object and Naruto quickly lost his balance, falling backwards. As he fell, Naruto's legs flailed trying to regain his balance and in the process he kicked the object that had tripped him into the air.

* * *

Sachi's hand rushed across the paper adding the final touches to her drawing. She was almost done.

Just a little more. Suddenly without warning Sachi felt her arm being yanked back by an outside force and in surprise, she dropped her pencil. Sachi abruptly turned her head to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. She gasped, since when had he been there? More important why did he do that? Her eyes looked at his questioningly. In response, he nodded back toward her sketchbook. She looked at where he signaled just in time to see Naruto Uzumaki's foot come falling down on her pencil, causing it to snap into two. She stared in shock. That would have been her hand if Sasuke didn't intervene. She turned her head back to thank him, but was silenced as out of the corner of her eye she saw her sketchbook fly into the air. Her attention snapped back towards her sketchbook. It was heading straight for the open window. Sachi knew that she had to do something, but she couldn't make her body move.

* * *

Shino entered the classroom just in time to see Uzumaki's little stunt almost injury his sister. Fortunately, Uchiha had yanked her hand out of the way just in time, but her sketchbook wasn't that lucky. It flew into the air towards the open window. He knew that her sketchbook was one of her most precious possessions, so he immediately took action.

* * *

Sachi watched her heart pounding as she waited for her sketchbook to zoom out the window. However, it stopped seconds from the window hovering in the air. Sachi stared in astonishment. What happened? Oh! Her eyes widened as she noticed the swarm of insects that hovered below the book keeping it afloat. Sachi shoved herself out of her seat. Those insects could only belong to one person. She immediately felt that familiar pull and her eyes quickly located the source. He was halfway across the room and was heading in her direction.

In no time at all her brother approached her sketchbook. He retrieved it from the air, his insects returning to their home. Sachi hurried over to his side to retrieve her sketchbook.

Once she was by his side he offered it to her. She took it from him, hugging it to herself in relief. "Thanks," she murmured. He nodded at her and then his view focused on Naruto who was lying dazed on the floor. "Uzumaki," he addressed Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Shino.

Shino continued, "Be more careful."

Realization flashed through Naruto's eyes, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay," replied Sachi quietly. She didn't like all the attention and she could feel her cheeks growing redder by the moment. She turned toward Shino; she ever so slightly tilted her head, motioning that she wanted to leave. Receiving the message, Shino started to walk away towards the back row and Sachi followed after him.

It was only after she was sitting that she realized that she never thanked Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

"All genin will be grouped into four men squads. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja."

Sachi listened carefully as Iruka-sensei described what was going to happen next.

"All right, now I'll list the members of each squad," Iruka continued. At Iruka's words Sachi became even more attentive.

_This is it; I'll finally find out my teammates, _thought Sachi as she twirled a strand of her black hair around her index finger. As far as her choices went for teammates, she didn't really have any preferences_. Although…_She glanced quickly at Shino…_It would be nice to be on the same team. _After that thought Sachi's gaze flickered to the brown haired girl sitting on her right. The girl was Sachi's classmate Aya Seino; the two of them along with Shino often did group exercises together and they always happened to sit next to each other. Sachi often wanted to try to become friends with Aya, but she just didn't know what to say to the girl. _It would also be nice to be on Aya's team; then maybe we would be able to become friends. _The thought made Sachi smile.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" At that moment Sachi's attention turned towards the door of the classroom where a girl with shoulder length wavy black hair and crimson hued eyes stood trying to catch her breath.

"Kita…" Iruka-sensei let out a heavy sigh. Sachi knew that he didn't say anymore because Kita's late arrival to class was a frequent event.

"Sorry…I'm late…Kata was sick…so had to get some medicine…and then had to drop off Karina at daycare…" Kita explained while still catching her breath.

Iruka's previously exasperated tone morphed into concern. "Is Kata alright?"

Kita nodded. "Looks like the flu; Kei and Kiyoshi are looking after her. She should be fine with some rest."

With Kita's assurance some of the concern faded from Iruka's countenance. "Tell her that I hope she gets well soon."

"Sure thing," Kita responded.

Sachi watched the scene with concern. She knew that Kita had the heavy responsibility of looking after her four younger siblings. She didn't know what had happened to the girl's parents; all she knew was that Kita and her siblings had come to Konoha about a year ago.

Sachi's thoughts took a different direction as her eyes latched onto the cat-like ears that adorned Kita's head. They were black and furry and tipped with white. She hadn't really thought about it before, but at that moment she wondered why Kita had those cat-like ears. It really wasn't normal, was it? She wondered if her siblings all had ears like that too.

_I haven't seen anyone else in the village with those type…_

Sachi suddenly stopped mid-thought, her eyes wide. She had seen them before!

_Hiro! He has ears like that too!_

Hiro was Reina's teammate and Sachi had only met him a handful of times, but she could clearly recall that he also had black cat-like ears, except his weren't tipped with white.

_I wonder if they're related? But I don't remember Reina or Hiro saying anything or hearing anything from Kita…But they must be in some way…No one else in the village has ears like that…_

As Sachi thought this, her mind turned to another matter.

_How come this never occurred to me before? Actually how come nobody else in the village has ever mentioned-_

Sachi's thoughts came to a halt as a sharp pain ran through her mind.

_Augh. _She clutched her head with her left hand. Her head was suddenly throbbing and the more she tried to continue her line of thought the more it began to throb.

"Sachi?"

Shino's worried tone pulled her attention away from her thoughts and towards her brother.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," Sachi consoled him.

"You sure?" Shino persisted.

"Mhmm," reassured Sachi, mustering a smile. Actually as she said this she could feel the throbbing start to ebb.

Shino nodded, accepting Sachi's response and turning his attention back to Iruka who now that Kita had taken her seat was about to begin announcing teams. Sachi, following Shino's example, left behind her previous thoughts and once again focused all her attention on Iruka. She once again began to wonder about whose team she would be on.

Her eyes wandered briefly back to Kita who sat in the last seat in the row to the right of Sachi's row. Being on Kita's team would also be nice because while she had also worked with Kita a couple of times during class exercises, she had never really had a chance to get to know the girl who always seemed to be dashing off after classes.

However, even if she wasn't on Shino's, Aya's, or Kita's team, she would be happy with whatever team she was placed on; she was sure that their instructors had formulated each team with care. Sachi turned her full attention back towardsIruka as he began to announce squad seven.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno…" At Iruka-sensei's words Naruto began to cheer, while Sakura looked disheartened. Sachi smiled. _I'm glad Naruto gets to be with Sakura. _Sachi had found it sad that Naruto was an outcast at the Academy; there were many times where she wanted to befriend him, but she wasn't good at such things. Sachi frowned. _I need stop being so shy._ She inwardly sighed, of course that was easier said than done.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" This time it was Sakura's turn to cheer, while Naruto looked disheartened. At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sachi's gaze shifted onto the raven haired boy. Sachi had always thought that Sasuke's ninja skills were impressive, but she found him a little intimidating.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on the same team as that loser?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing towards Sasuke.

As Iruka-sensei made it clear that Naruto was paired with Sasuke to balance out the team, since Naruto had the worse scores on the exam and Sasuke the best, a thought occurred to Sachi. _They may be different in terms of their skills, but I feel like there's something about them…something that makes them similar._

Sachi frowned, she couldn't quite put her finger on this similarity.

Sachi's attention was diverted from her thoughts as Iruka-sensei finally announced the last member of Squad 7. "And the last member of squad 7 is Sachiko Aburame." At Iruka-sensei's words, Sachi felt briefly flustered at her name being called and she could feel her cheeks redden as some girls' heads whirled towards her. She was pretty sure that some of them were glaring at her.

"Why does _she _get to be on Sasuke's team?" Sachi heard a girl sitting in front of her whisper to her friend.

While Sachi felt her stomach churn slightly at the glares and whispering, she could understand their feelings, after all, many of the girls in the class had crushes on Sasuke, so of course they were disappointed that they were not on his team, so she tried to not let it bother her and instead kept her attention focused on Iruka-sensei.

As Iruka continued to list the other teams, Sachi hoped that she would be able to become friends with her new teammates.

* * *

Sachi sat beneath a tree eating her bento. Usually, she sat with her brother, but today he was eating with his new team. Sachi would have liked to eat with her new teammates too, but before she could find the courage to ask them, all three of them had headed off on their own. Though, she did not mind eating alone. It was nice and cool outside and quiet.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sachi looked up to see a little girl standing above her. The girl looked to be around five years old. Sachi wondered what she was doing there.

"Do you know where Karina can find her big sister Kita?"

Sachi stared at the girl a moment before answering. As soon as she saw the girl she had the feeling that the girl was without a doubt Kita's sister. However, while the girl had the same black hair as Kita and eyes that were similar in color, Karina had red violet eyes whereas Kita's were crimson red, there was something that set them apart from each other, yet Sachi couldn't quite figure out exactly what this difference was.

"Uh Miss you feeling okay?"

"Um-I'm sorry," her cheeks reddening, Sachi returned her attention to Karina. She was not sure exactly where Kita was but she could easily find where Shino was. As soon as she thought about him, she felt that inexplicable pull towards him. Yes, she could definitely find him. Since his squad was having lunch together, where ever he was, Kita would be as well. "I can show you where she is."

Karina's eyes lit up at Sachi's response. "Thank you so much Sachi! You see she left the house without a lunch and so I brought her one!" The girl waved a paper bag in front of Sachi.

Karina's utterance of Sachi's name caught her off guard; all she could do was stare wide eyed at the girl. She had never told the girl her name.

Karina picking up on Sachi's shock asked, "Sachi what's wrong?"

Sachi tried to open her mouth, but the words just would not come out.

Karina suddenly giggled. "Ooopsie, sorry. Kita-big sister mentioned you to Karina and Karina just thought that it had to be you because of your eyes. They're a really pretty violet and big sister said you had pretty violet eyes."

Karina then bowed her head. "Karina's sorry, she should have asked first."

At Karina's explanation and apology, Sachi's shock began to fade. "Oh, no, it's okay."

Karina smiled. "Karina really is sorry."

Sachi shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about. Now about we go find your sister?"

At the mention of her sister, Karina's smile became even wider. "Okay!"

Sachi led the way with Karina continuing to chatter away.

"You're so lucky that you're a ninja. Kita's a ninja too. And Kata and Kiyoshi and Kei all go to this academy too. Karina wants to be a ninja too like Kita! But she says Karina's too young…But Karina doesn't think she is. Do you think Karina is?"

"Ummm," Sachi stalled. She knew the answer Karina wanted, but she also knew that it wasn't the right answer.

"Karina! I thought I heard you!" Sachi was saved by Kita.

At the sound of Kita's voice Karina shouted, "Big sister!" Karina ran towards her older sister in glee, pouncing on her, and embracing her torso.

Sachi watched, but then her attention was diverted by the feeling of being watched. She turned towards her watcher. "Hi Shino," she greeted.

"Hey," he responded.

"Oh, man that girl looks just like a mini Kita minus the tail and ears," exclaimed Kiba Inuzuka another member of Shino and Kita's squad.

At Kiba's words, Sachi's gaze immediately snapped towards Kita. Her ears. That was the difference between the two sisters. And that wasn't all, it hadn't occurred to Sachi before, but Kita also had another thing that no one else in the village had and that was her tail; Kita had a bushy black furry tail that was tipped with white. Once again Sachi recalled that Hiro also had a tail. Why? Why had the strangeness of their possession of their cat-like ears and tails never occurred to her before? Why had no one else ever pointed out this oddity?

Once again as Sachi had these thoughts a sharp pain filled her head causing her to let out a gasp.

"Sachi?"

Once again Shino's voice was the one who called to her through the pain. Sachi focused her gaze on him. "I'm okay. Just my head again."

"Y-you sure you are okay?" This time it was Hinata who spoke up, "Y-you're really pale."

Sachi turned towards Hinata, mustering a smile. The last thing she wanted to do was make everyone worry. "I'm fine, really. It's just a small headache, it's already starting to go away."

"KARINA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN DAYCARE! DON'T TELL ME YOU SNUCK OUT AGAIN?" Everyone's attention shifted away from Sachi and back towards Kita.

Karina not looking the least bit perturbed answered, "Karina didn't sneak out. Karina asked her sensei and she said yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry, wrong word choice. I should have said you bullied your way out." Kita's voice had decreased in volume, but it maintained its venomous tone.

Karina looked offended at Kita's suggestion. "No, Karina didn't. She just persuaded her."

Kita's eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh. Sure, right. Persuaded. We'll talk about this when we're at home. Now I want you to head back to daycare right this instant! Go!"

Karina didn't move, instead she held out the paper bag she had, "Karina brought you lunch since you didn't take a bento with you."

"That doesn't matter! I don't need one! More importantly, how did you get that food? Wait don't tell me, you _persuaded_ the shop owner into giving it to you."

Karina ignored Kita's accusations and said, "It's your favorite." Then she opened the bag.

"I don't ca-" Kita's words were cut off as the scent of the food assailed her. Taiyaki. It made her mouth water. All the fight seemed to suddenly drain out of her.

Karina sensing that she had won, smiled angelically, slipped her hand into the bag, pulled out the fish shaped pastry, and handed it to Kita.

Kita still memorized by the smell, took it, and began munching. Soon she finished the first one.

Karina held out another for Kita. Kita took it.

Karina sat down on the ground and said, "Karina brought enough for her too."

Kita responded, "Fine, eat. After we're done, you're going back to daycare."

"Okay," agreed Karina.

Sachi, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had silently watched the whole affair.

Kiba grinned, "Hey, looks like all it takes to tame the kitty cat is a little bit of fish."

Kita's eyes flashed up, "Don't call me that."

"Why not kitty cat?"

"Because I said so dog boy."

"Umm, Kiba. Maybe…" Hinata tried to intervene. But she never got to finish, because

Kiba sent back another retort.

"Hinata, don't bother. They'll stop sooner or later. Just let it run its course," said Shino.

Hinata nodded quietly, but continued to stare at Kiba and Kita's verbal scuffle with worry.

Shino asked Sachi, "Eat with us?"

"Yeah," responded Sachi.

Shino nodded and seemed to stare at her a moment longer than usual before turning to his own lunch. Sachi knew that he was making sure that she was really okay. Sachi herself didn't understand where those headaches had come from; they had seemed to appear from nowhere and then just as quickly they had vanished. She wondered if they were just after effects of yesterday; however, Sachi had a nagging feeling that that was not the case.

_But then why?_

Sachi shook her head. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on it.

_No, I'll just forget about it for now._

With those thoughts, Sachi began to eat her own lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

"How about we start off with introductions. Name, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that," suggested Kakashi Hatake, Sachi's group's sensei.

After waiting a long while, their sensei had finally arrived. Now Sachi and her group and their new sensei were sitting on the roof of the academy.

In compliance with Naruto's request their sensei introduced himself first. Although, all his introduction really told them were his name, all the other topics he purposefully sidestepped. Sachi frowned, perhaps, he was still mad about the eraser prank.

"How about you go next," Kakashi said to Naruto.

Naruto enthusiastically agreed. "Okay! My name's Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen in a cup. I also like eating at Ichikaru's with Iruka-sensei. I hate waiting the three minutes for instant ramen after pouring water into the cup."

Sachi smiled; she could picture the scene perfectly in her head: Naruto eating instant ramen with relish. Naruto eating ramen with Iruka-sensei at Ichikaru's after he had saved Iruka-sensei from Mizuki, the once Academy teacher who had turned traitor and had finally become a ninja with Iruka-sensei's headband as proof.

Sachi blinked in confusion. Wait? Mizuki-sensei attacking Iruka-sensei? Where in the world did that thought come from? Did some overactive part of her imagination just conjure that up? But then again Naruto did fail the graduation exam, yet here he was an official genin, so he had to pass somehow. Still that didn't mean….Sachi shook her head trying to rid herself of the sudden thoughts, refocusing on reality just in time for Sakura's introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like…I mean the person I like…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes staring at Sasuke, and she giggled. She tried again, "My hobby…" Again she trailed off, her eyes still focused on Sasuke. She tried a third time, "My dream…" Again the same result. During that whole time images popped up in Sachi's head of Sasuke. Sasuke sitting in class….so cool, so relaxed…Sasuke during practice hitting every target with accurary…Sasuke eating his lunch….Sasuke standing face to face with her, his face coming closer, closer…Just a little bit closer and his lips would be on hers…finally her true love would be hers…

Sachi froze. She shook her head in disbelief. What in the world was that? Those thoughts! What was she doing thinking about kissing Sasuke?! She didn't love him! She didn't even really know him for crying out loud! Sachi could feel her breath coming faster and her heart thumping in her chest. She needed to calm down. Sachi emptied her mind and took a breath of air. Then she refocused her attention to the scene before her as Sasuke began to talk.

"I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have isn't a dream, I will make it a reality; I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Sachi shivered. Sasuke had uttered that last line with such an icy tone and undeniable hatred. _I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone. _The words echoed in Sachi's mind, over and over again until an image started to form. The image was of a stranger-someone Sachi didn't know- a teen with black hair wearing a mocking expression. His eyes however stood out the most; they were a blazing crimson…Those eyes…the Sharingan…Then suddenly the boy wasn't a stranger anymore…Sachi's mind filled with rage and a bottomless pit of hate. "Itachi!" Her mind growled. She had to kill him; she wouldn't let him get away with what he had done! She had to-

"You there it's your turn."

Sachi was suddenly yanked out of her thoughts by their sensei. Her thoughts…Sachi shuddered. Where did that image come from? Who was Itachi? She didn't know an Itachi and she sure as well didn't want to kill him. Her body trembled as she recalled the rage she had felt and the desire to kill. She had never felt anything like that before and she never wanted to feel it again. It was so horrible.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Her sensei's voice pulled her back to the present yet again. Right, she had to introduce herself; it was her turn. She tried to find the words. She opened her mouth and sputtered, "My name is Sachiko Aburame, but you call me Sachi." She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She continued, "I like to draw. It's also my hobby. I hate-" She paused her eyes widening with her body on the verge of hyperventilating. She was about to say Itachi! That name that had popped up in her head, a stupid figment of her imagination! She continued, her voice shaking, "I don't hate anything. My dreams…" Sachi trailed off; what she was going to say became forgotten as strong emotions washed over her.

Ambition…The desire to be become Hokage, no matter what….Love…The desire to one day be the bride of Sasuke Uchiha…Revenge…The desire to kill Itachi. Sachi tried feebly to push the bubbling emotions down, but she couldn't; they were too strong, stronger than any desires she had ever felt before. She felt herself lost within them. She could no longer see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and their sensei. Instead images flashed before her eyes in rapid succession…Hokage…Sasuke…Itachi…Hokage…Sasuke…Itachi…Over and over again, like a never-ending loop.

She couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Was she still standing up? She didn't know. All she knew was the burning feelings of ambition, love, and revenge. All growing stronger. All threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. It was too much, too much! It was as though these three feelings were devouring her mind. For the first time in her life Sachi wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at the feelings in her to be quiet, to shut up and leave her alone. So she did just that. With her scream everything finally became quiet. All those crazy emotions were gone.

_Finally…_The thought was only a whisper. They were gone and now she felt so sleepy. Sleep…Yes, she would sleep.

* * *

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. What I have isn't a dream, I will make it a reality; I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Sakura sighed in adoration. Sasuke was just so cool. Her mind flickered back to earlier in the day when he almost kissed her. She had been so close to making her dreams into reality.

"You there it's your turn."

Sakura was pulled out of her daydreaming by her sensei's voice. She looked up; he was addressing the other girl in their group. The girl with the black hair and pale skin; the one who was even shorter than Naruto: Sachiko Aburame. Sakura didn't know much about her; the girl was kind of a mystery. She hardly said a word and kept to herself. Then her brother was Shino Aburame. There was no doubt that he was protective of her. That was made clear by this morning's events, when Naruto had almost crushed the girl's hand in an act of idiocy; Shino had sent a glare that even sent shivers down her spine. He was definitely weird; this girl she seemed a little strange as well.

"Uh, are you okay?" Her sensei's voice again. Addressing Sachiko again. Sakura wondered why she hadn't started talking. She glanced over at the girl who was sitting on the other side of Sasuke.

Poor girl. She looked frightened to death. She was even shaking.

Finally the girl seemed to find her voice. "My name is Sachiko Aburame, but you call me Sachi. I like to draw. It's also my hobby. I hate-" The girl paused. Sakura noticed that her shaking seemed to grow worse; her whole body was shaking from her hands to her legs. It was kind of painful to watch. Sachi started again, "I don't hate anything. My dreams…"

The girl trailed off again. Sakura and the rest of her group waited for the girl to continue. Seconds went by, but the girl didn't continue. The girl had suddenly gone very still; her body wasn't shaking anymore.

"Hey, is she okay? She's looks like a statue! She's not dead is she?" Naruto's voice suddenly shattered the silence.

"Moron, she's still breathing," said Sasuke. Then he added, "Her eyes are unfocused."

Sakura looked at her eyes. Sasuke, of course, was right. The girl's violet-such an unusual shade- eyes were definitely unfocused. Sakura felt dread build up in her stomach, something wasn't right.

"Sensei? I think something is wrong with her," said Sakura.

Their sensei responded with a "hmmm…" and started to walk over to the girl.

As he reached out a hand towards her, the girl's mouth suddenly opened and she let out an ear-splitting shriek. Sakura gasped, involuntarily jumping. Naruto shouted with wide eyes, "What is wrong with her?!" Sasuke flinched, a grimace contorting his features. Even Kakashi froze in his movement. The shriek only lasted a moment and then the girl's eyes fluttered shut and her body sagged backwards. Kakashi moving swiftly caught the girl before she fell.

"Sensei is she okay?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi quickly looked over Sachi and then announced, "She's fine. It looks like she is sleeping."

Sakura stared at her fellow kunoichi. She must not have sleep well last night. Sakura herself had had trouble sleeping last night in anticipation for today. Though, Sakura wondered why the girl had screamed.

Her sensei placed the sleeping girl onto a nearby bench and then addressed her and the two boys, "Well, we'll just let her sleep. Now about tomorrow…"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had dismissed his new students and as such they had left to go home. Well, three of them had; the fourth still lay asleep on the bench. Sachiko Aburame. The third hokage had told him to keep an eye on her. He hadn't said much-just that she would be facing some tough times soon. Kakashi wondered if this afternoon's incident had been part of those tough times. Whatever had happened this afternoon wasn't normal. He had noticed that the girl seemed to be distracted during the team's introductions, her eyes constantly going in and out of focus.

Kakashi shrugged. Oh well, he guessed time would tell. There was no need to wrack his brains over it now. He should wake her up, so he could tell her about tomorrow and then they could both head home.

"Sachi, time to wake up."

No answer; she still slept.

He tried louder. "Sachi, time to wake up."

Still nothing.

He knelt down and said the same thing into her ear.

Nope. Nothing.

Kakashi sighed. It looked like he would have to carry little sleeping beauty home.

* * *

Sachi ran for the exit of the cave with her teammates by her side. They had rescued their teammate who had been captured by their enemy.

_Now we just need to get out of here._

However, as Sachi thought this, a fragment of rock dropped from the ceiling. Normally she would have noticed it, but these weren't normal circumstances. Her left eye which had been rendered useless in an earlier skirmish with the enemy was bandaged up which left her with limited vision. It was because of her limited vision that she didn't notice the rock until it was too late and as such the rock hit her, effectively knocking her to the ground.

Sachi laid dazed on the ground. She knew she had to move, she could sense more rock fragments falling from above, but she just couldn't muster the strength.

_Is this the end? _As Sachi braced herself for the worse, she vaguely registered approaching footsteps. The footsteps soon faded and Sachi felt fingers grasp onto her body and then before she knew it she was thrown into the air. She soared through the air, her silver hued bangs obscuring her already limited vision. She closed her right eye, effectively cutting off her vision, and sealing herself in darkness as she prepared herself for the inevitable impact with the hard ground.

However the impact never came.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Once again Sachi could feel the consistent patter of footsteps that were not her own and while she was moving, it no longer felt like she was soaring through the air. Sachi's eyes fluttered open and were met by a vast expanse of silver.

_Silver?_

Sachi blinked trying to focus her still drowsy mind. The silver color was hair. It was the hair of the person that she was apparently riding on the back of. Sachi's heart began to thump. Why was she riding on the back of someone? What was going on?

_Calm down. What is the last thing you remember?_

Listening to her own advice, Sachi took a deep breath and then thought back. The last thing she remembered was listening to the introductions of her teammates under the supervision of their sensei. The introductions…Sachi remembered the weird feelings and images that she had felt.

_What was that all about? Was that really just my imagination?_

While Sachi wanted to simply dismiss it as a figment of her imagination, something told her that this wasn't entirely true. Then there was also that dream she had before waking up. It had felt almost real, yet at the same time some dreams were like that, weren't they? Though like the weird feelings and images that she had felt earlier, something told her that this dream was more than just a dream.

With all these thoughts running through her mind, her eyes again focused on the silver hair in front of her. Silver hair. Her mind recalled her sensei.

_Kakashi-sensei…he has silver hair. _

Was she riding on his back? As soon as this possibility rose in her mind, Sachi felt it was right and just like that all her former apprehension faded away. She wasn't worried anymore because she knew she was in good hands. It was true that she had just met the man today, but she knew, she just had that instinctive inexplicable feeling, that Kakashi was at heart a dependable and good person. However, even though she had this feeling, she couldn't help but feeling a bit flustered and embarrassed at riding on his back.

"Ah, so you're awake now?" The voice that said this confirmed Sachi's conclusion.

"Y-yes," Sachi replied.

"Glad to hear it," Kakashi replied, "You gave the others on the squad quite a shock when you fainted like that."

At Kakashi's words Sachi immediately felt bad; the last thing she wanted to do was make the others worry.

As though sensing her discomfort Kakashi continued, "I wouldn't worry about it though. Some shock every once in a while can be good for you."

Sachi appreciated his effort to make her feel better, but nevertheless she still felt bad. She felt even worse that because of her Kakashi was going out his way to carry her home.

"Um, I-I can walk on my own now. You don't have to carry me anymore."

"Alright then." Kakashi proceeded to kneel down and Sachi slid off of him.

"S-sorry for the trouble I caused," Sachi apologized, bowing her head.

"It's no big deal," dismissed Kakashi, "You feeling better now?"

Sachi opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a growl from her stomach. She immediately felt her cheeks redden and flicked her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled. "Seems like you're feeling better. You should hurry home and feed that hungry stomach of yours."

"Yes," Sachi replied, still keeping her gaze downwards.

"Oh yes, before you go let me tell you about tomorrow. Tomorrow be at the training grounds at five am. We're gonna have a survival exercise, one that'll determine your future as shinobi."

At her sensei's words, Sachi brought her gaze up to meet his. _Determine our future?_

Kakashi continued, "Based on tomorrow's performance you'll either remain an active genin or be sent back to the academy. Oh by the way, of the thirty graduates only twelve will pass, so there's a 66% chance of failure."

Sachi stared at him wide-eyed. _A sixty six percent chance of failure? _She felt apprehension start to bubble up in her stomach again and once again she reverted her gaze to the ground.

"Enjoy your dinner tonight because tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

At his last words Sachi felt a twinge of confusion, causing her to look back up at Kakashi. The last part he had uttered about not eating breakfast because she would puke, it was a lie. Sachi didn't know how she knew, but she just felt that this was right. Why would he lie? As Sachi pondered this, her gaze fell upon Kakashi's slanted headband, the headband was slanted in such a way that it covered his left eye.

_His left eye…_

Sachi's mind flashed back to the dream she had earlier, the dream where her left eye was bandaged up. She also recalled how she had silver hair in that dream. Her gaze shifted to her sensei's silver hair, the exact same shade of her hair in the dream. Sachi felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach, now more than ever she felt that that dream wasn't just a dream.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi's words pulled Sachi from her trance.

"Y-yes," Sachi replied, tearing her gaze away from her sensei's hair to meet his gaze.

"Good. Then I shall see you tomorrow. Get a good night's rest," Kakashi instructed.

"B-bye. Thank you," Sachi replied, once again bowing as her sensei took his leave.

"See ya." Kakashi raised a hand in farewell as he made his departure.

Sachi stared after his retreating figure. She was still confused about the dream, but she decided not to worry about it now. Instead, she would focus on tomorrow's upcoming exercise. The exercise that would supposedly determine her future as a shinobi. Sachi felt overwhelmed at the very thought of such an important event.

_What if I fail?_

_No._

Sachi shook her head. She had to remain positive. She just had to stay calm and do her best. At this thought, Sachi felt determination swell up within her. Yes, she would do her best tomorrow, so that no matter what happened she would have no regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each held a shiny bell in their hands, their faces each wearing an expression of victory. Sachi's expression conflicted with theirs; it was one of complete misery. She didn't have a bell. After all, there were only three bells. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had passed Kakashi's survival test, however, Sachi had failed.

It was just like she had thought: She wasn't good enough to be a ninja. Reina was wrong. Sachi was only vaguely surprised, somehow even after Reina's reassurance, Sachi knew deep down that she wouldn't make the cut. Nevertheless, she felt horror clawing its way through her body: She had let everyone down. Everyone that had believed in her. Reina, who was her best friend and had always been there for her. Her brother. Her mother and father. How would she be able to face them ever again?

Sachi's mind scrambled for an answer. She would just have to try again. Go back to the Academy and train some more. She knew it was probably futile, but she had to try again for their sake. Yes, she would try again. At this conclusion Sachi felt a little of the horror ebb away.

"Sachi," said Kakashi, "You don't need to worry about being sent back to the Academy."

Sachi stared at Kakashi's announcement in surprise. What did he mean? Had she somehow passed?

"You are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. You will never be a shinobi."

Those words wiped clean any hope that had been filling Sachi's mind and a sense of horror once again engulfed her. She couldn't go back to the Academy? She would never be a ninja?

_But…Why…?_

She thought it would be hopeless, but still she wanted to try again.

_I wanted to try again…For them…For all the people that believed in me._

But now she couldn't…What would she tell them? How would she face them? They would be so disappointed in her…

Sachi's whole body trembled with these thoughts. She could never go back….never….never…Time around her seemed to stop. Her ears ringing with Kakashi's fateful words: "You are hopeless. You will never be a shinobi."

_I'll never be a shinobi..._

_Never._

_Never._

_Never._

_Never._

Sachi stood rooted in place as that one word repeated over and over in her mind-that one word that completely shattered her hopes.

Just then a girl suddenly appeared only a few feet from Sachi. She seemed to appear out of thin air. However, Sachi didn't notice her. The girl looked around, only slightly surprised to find herself in a strange place she had never consciously decided to come to. The girl sighed. Why did she have to deal with this today? She wasn't in the mood; she was sick and she just wanted some peaceful sleep. Sleep that involved harmless dreams or even better no dreams. Apparently that was too much to ask for.

She sighed. _Oh well, I better just deal with the task at hand. The sooner it's resolved, the sooner I can leave this place._

The girl turned her attention to Sachi. She had no idea what was going on with her, but apparently it wasn't good. The girl focused, thinking of only happy things like a green meadow with the sun beating down. After a couple of minutes of thinking happy thoughts, the girl frowned. The scenery around her should have changed, however, it very clearly hadn't. The girl groaned as she realized why it wasn't working.

_Great, oh great. I just had to be dragged here of all places. Super. Fantastic._

Since that was the case, the girl knew she had only one option. She would have to reveal herself to Sachi. Not to mention that she would have to do it in her true form; she couldn't shape her identity, not here. This place wasn't the creation of Sachi. The only person that could end it was the person who had originally formed it or the person it was created for. The girl couldn't do it herself because she wasn't strong enough; the person who had originally formed it was clearly more skilled and powerful than her. She sighed; Kita would kill her for this, but she didn't have any other option.

The girl walked over to Sachi and tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

The words were all Sachi could hear and see now.

_Never. Never. Never. Ne-_

A stinging pain ran through Sachi's body. It startled her from her thoughts causing her to look up. Her eyes met the orchid hued gaze of a girl with shoulder length brown hair who looked a little younger than Sachi. "Who are you?" asked Sachi.

"I'm no one in particular Sachiko Aburame," the girl responded.

Sachi's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

The girl shrugged. "I know what I know. You're Sachiko Aburame. He's Kakashi Hatake. He's Sasuke Uchiha. She's Sakura Haruno. He's Naruto Uzumaki. You're upset because you failed your sensei's test. That does suck."

Sachi stood rooted to the spot. How did she know all that? Just who was this girl?

The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, it isn't what I know that matters. It's what you don't know, therefore, what I don't know that matters. Like how did Naruto get his bell? How about Sasuke? Sakura? What maneuvers did they use?"

This girl was irritating. "I don't know," responded Sachi.

The girl nodded. "Mhmmm. I know. Though shouldn't you know? You have been watching them this whole time, haven't you?"

"Yes I have!" Sachi nearly shouted.

"Then you should know. You should know how they took the bells. You should remember."

_Remember._

The word stopped Sachi from responding to the girl. All the uncharacteristic anger and irritation she had felt towards the girl suddenly drained away. Why couldn't she remember? She should remember them taking the bells, but she couldn't. Actually, she couldn't remember how she had gotten to this point. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke's shuriken hitting their sensei, but not really because their sensei had used the replacement jutsu.

This felt like a dream.

"A dream…" murmured Sachi.

Yes that made sense. Hadn't she been having a lot of dreams lately that felt almost real?

A frown appeared on her face. _No… that's not quite right._

If the last thing she remembered was Sasuke attacking Kakashi-sensei, her being asleep wouldn't make sense...

Sachi's eyes lit up. _Genjutsu! This has to be a genjutsu!_

Yes, it made sense. Now she remembered! Kakashi-sensei must have noticed her presence when she broke her cover to check on Sakura after hearing her scream.

_Crack!_

Sachi looked up in alarm to find the scenery around her beginning to crack.

_What's going on?_

She watched as these cracking pieces crumbled into white powder and began to rain down like snow, leaving big chunks of blank white spaces in their place.

_The genjutsu is disappearing? But why? I didn't do anything…_

Sachi's eyes then fell upon the young girl. She like Sachi was unaffected by the cracking.

_Maybe she did this. But…_

Something about that thought didn't feel right because the girl's expression suggested that she was just as surprised as Sachi by these turn of events. However, Sachi still decided to ask because what other explanation was there.

"Did you do this?" Sachi gestured to the area that was now a pure white.

The girl shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was you."

"Me? But how?" Sachi didn't understand. How was she responsible for this? She hadn't done anything.

An expression of disbelief fell over the girl's face. "You-it's in your blood. You're a K-"

_Stop._

The word cut through the air and effectively silenced the girl midsentence. Sachi watched as a young girl materialized right between her and the orchid eyed girl. The girl's back was to Sachi so all she could tell of the girl was that she had freely flowing waist length black hair, but what really caught Sachi's attention was the dress that the young girl wore. The dress was a vibrant violet and in the middle of the dress was the silver outline of a star and from each of the five points of the star a silver line extended across the dress. Each of these lines was connected to the rest through repeated horizontal curved lines forming a design that resembled a spider's web.

_Forget and begone._

At the young's girls words, the orchid hued girl suddenly vanished from sight. Sachi stared in shock at the spot where the orchid hued girl once was. _She's gone? Just like that? What's going on?_

She then returned her gaze to the young girl whose back was still towards her.

_This girl…Who is she?_

As Sachi stared at the girl's dress, she began to feel strange.

_This girl…I feel like I know her…but how could I…I don't remember her and she's too young for me to have known from before…_

As Sachi began to think about this, a myriad of images along with a spectrum of feelings flooded her mind. The images were blurry and she couldn't quite make them out, but the mere number of them made her feel overwhelmed. On the other hand, the feelings that accompanied the images were muddled and mixed, but strong. She felt fear, uncertainty, confusion, sorrow, happiness, and anger, all muddled and mixed together.

Sachi's breath began to come in gasps and her body began to tremble. The feelings and blurred images were becoming too much; they took over her senses, the girl in the spider-web dress was forgotten.

_Stop. Please just stop. _Her hands clutched her head, she just wanted it to all go away. She slowly sank downwards onto the ground and buried her head between her legs.

_Just go away. Please just go away._

_Shhh. It's alright. It's going to be okay. _Those words, sliced through the multitude of images and feelings that were drowning Sachi and she found herself engulfed in a veil of silvery light. As the light engulfed her, Sachi felt a sense of peace fall over her and all the feelings and images that were previously barraging her suddenly vanished.

_That's right there's no need to remember, just go to sleep. Forget about all this and just go back to your life with Shino and your parents. Go back to your happy life._

Sachi nodded. She found the voice's words to be very appealing. They fell upon her ears like a lullaby; they made her feel at ease and safe. Suddenly she found herself to be very sleepy. Just then a bed materialized before her eyes.

_It looks so comfy._

A yawn left Sachi's lips.

_Go to sleep. _That voice again.

Sachi heeded the voice's advice and slipped under the covers of the bed.

A smile slid over Sachi's face. _It's nice and warm and comfy. _With that final thought Sachi closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sachi. Sachi."

Sachi opened her eyes to find a concerned Sakura staring down at her. "You alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sachi automatically replied. Even though she said this and it was true that she felt fine, Sachi was confused about why she was lying on the ground.

_The last thing I remember is going to check on Sakura…_

Sachi frowned, no matter how hard she tried to think about what came after that she just couldn't remember.

"That's good," Sakura replied with a smile, "Well I'm gonna go look for Sasuke."

Sachi picked up on the worry in Sakura's tone. Sachi knew that Sasuke was the most talented of their group, however, even so, Kakashi was in a different league, so Sakura worrying made sense.

"I'll come with you," Sachi voiced. _We need to stick together; it's the only chance we have. We need to face him as a group._

Sakura nodded and the two of them headed off to look for Sasuke.

As Sachi walked alongside Sakura, another problem occurred to her. While their best shot was all four of them working together as team, there was still only three bells.

At this thought Sachi felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. _No matter what one of us fails…but who?_

Sachi bit her lip as she pondered this dilemma, but then she quickly reached her decision.

_I'll give them the bells. After all, they are all much more qualified than me to be ninja. Sasuke's top of the class. Naruto may be a jokester, but he's really determined and has already shown great improvement, especially with that shadow clone jutsu…that was really amazing. And Sakura is really smart; she was always really good at understanding concepts in class. But me…there's nothing great about me…Sure, I passed the graduation exam, but for how long can I keep this up? After all, if I don't regulate my chakra usage, I'll quickly faint from exhaustion even from a simple elementary jutsu like the clone jutsu._

It made her sad that she would not be able to carry on. She would also be letting down so many people that believed in her.

_Mom, Dad, Shino, Reina, I'm sorry._

Sachi nodded once more to herself, garnering her courage and resolve.

_Yes, they deserve to pass more than I do._

With her newfound determination filling her with renewed strength, Sachi once again focused on helping Sakura find Sasuke.

However, while Sakura and Sachi were successful in finding their teammate, before Sachi could voice her thoughts a buzzing sound filled the air. It was lunchtime and that meant that their time was up.

* * *

Sachi clenched her hands by her side; she was filled with dread and misgiving, yet a small part of her refused to give up. She defiantly stared at Kakashi who had just popped up after her, Sakura, and Sasuke had offered to share their lunch with Naruto, something that Kakashi had forbidden. Now he was extremely angry; there were even ominous grey clouds looming over his head.

However, it did not matter how mad Kakashi was, Sachi would not regret what she had just done. Naruto was her teammate, so she would be there for him.

_Yes, Naruto is a part of our team, so I won't forsake him._

This was why Sachi, even though a part of her was deathly afraid of Kakashi's wrath, stood protectively in front of him. This way if Kakashi lashed out at them in anger at least Sachi could shelter Naruto a little, after all, he had already been hurt by Kakashi in their previous encounters; he did not deserve to be beaten anymore. It would not be fair. She on the other hand, had hardly done anything during this whole excerise, so it was time that she did her part.

_I will not be a burden to this team. I will do my part._

Sachi was fully braced for Kakashi's attack, however, he uttered two words that astonished them all: "You Pass."

Sachi along with her three teammates stood dumbfounded at Kakashi's declaration. Sachi's thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_We Passed? What? How? Why?_

She listened to Kakashi's explanation with incredulity. He explained the duties of a ninja and concluded with a statement that resonated with all four genin "However, those whose do not stand by their teammates are even lower than scum!"

He then proceeded to dismiss the genin for the day. "Alright that's all for today. I shall see you all tomorrow for our first mission."

With those final words Kakashi sensei bid farewell to his new squad and headed off to inform the Hokage of the day's happenings.

Sasuke and Sakura also immediately took off both with bright eyes and minds filled with thoughts of the future now that they had overcome one major hurdle in their lives.

Meanwhile, Sachi had moved from her position in front of Naruto to the back of the post, so she could free him. She looked at the rope pensively.

_Hmmm…the knots Kakashi-sensei used are well done, very complicated and not easy to break. I don't know if I can undo them; it might take a while._

Meanwhile while Sachi was examining the rope, Naruto believing everyone had left him was wriggling around impatiently and calling out to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, who were already quite a ways away.

"HEY! WAIT! YOU GUYS UNTIE MEEEEEEE!"

Sachi hearing Naruto cries decided to free him in a quicker way. She pulled out a kunai from her holster and held it in position over the rope.

_I should be able to break through this rope with one strike if I focus my chakra just right and channel it through the kunai._

_Maybe it would be better if I just untied the rope; it would take longer, but…._

"SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE UNTIE ME!"

Hearing Naruto's continued cries, Sachi shook her head forcing her doubts away. She could do it. She had read about and even practiced it before as part of working on controlling her chakra.

Sachi took a deep breath and repositioned her kunai. She then closed her eyes, forcing all outside noises out of her mind, concentrating solely on focusing her chakra.

_Focus. Focus. Picture the kunai as an extension of myself. Feel the chakra flow through my arm, through my hand down into my fingertips, and then into the kunai._

Sachi focused her chakra until she felt that the right amount was channeled into the kunai and then her eyes flicked open and with a fluid downward slash she brought the kunai down onto the rope, effecicently cutting through all the layers.

* * *

A moment ago Naruto was filled with feelings of elation at having passed Kakashi's surivial test, but those feelings of elation had given away to agitation when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had all left without untying him. Naruto wriggled his body furiously trying to free himself. Was he destined to spend the rest of his life tried to this post? Never to become hokage. Never to eat any more ramen ever again. These thoughts were just too dreadful to bear that they filled Naruto with an intense determination.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Naruto roared and then tried once more to free himself, yanking himself forward with all his strength.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the ropes loosen and fall away. "YES! I'M FR-" But before Naruto could finish his words of liberation he fell face forward onto the ground with a loud "thump".

He lay momentarily dazed on the ground.

"Ugghh," groaned Naruto, rubbing his head that was now throbbing.

"Umm, Naruto are you all right?" A quiet voice asked.

Startled by the voice, Naruto looked up to see one of his team members staring down at him with a worried expression. His bright blue eyes met the vibrant violet ones of Sachi Aburame.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others," he questioned.

She shook her head. "I stayed to untie you." She offered a hand towards him to help him up.

"Uh, thanks," grinned Naruto, while taking the offered hand.

Sachi smiled. "You're welcome."

Her smile caught Naruto slightly off guard, he was not used to people smiling at him. It was nice, but it also made him feel slightly embarrassed. "Ah, well, I'm starving, so I'm going to grab some ramen. See you tomorrow." Naruto grabbed his bag and started to leave.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," murmured Sachi.

Sachi, smiling, watched Naruto head off. She was filled with happiness at passing the survival test and at becoming an official genin, but she could not help but feeling that she could have done more during the test, could have been more useful.

_I need to become stronger. I have to. I don't want to be a burden to my team._

She knew that there was only one way for her to become stronger and that was to keep on practicing. As such that was what she would do. Right now. She had already packed a bento this morning with the thought of doing training later in the day.

With these thoughts, Sachi secured her own backpack and headed off to her usual spot to do some training.

* * *

Sachi sat on the tree branch trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

_I think that's enough for today. I should head home; the sun's already starting to set._

Sachi reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. She then carefully stood up onto the tree branch and lifted up the kunai to mark her progress on the tree she had been climbing. When she did so she let out a gasp. Her eyes widened as she stared at the trunk of the tree; there were no existing marks in this place.

_But how? Did I really?_

Sachi was amazed; she had finally surpassed the same place she had been at for months. She had been practicing this exercise for about two years in order to better her chakra control. She had read in a book that one of the most difficult places to regulate one's chakra was the bottom of the feet. Since she had read that she had been practicing every day by walking up this specific tree with only using her feet. It had been nearly impossible at first; it had taken her a whole month just to get a couple of feet off the ground. Then after that she began improving little by little, but then at the beginning of this year she had hit a wall. No matter had much she practiced she could not surpass a certain point on the tree and at times she felt really discouraged; she could push and push herself yet to no avail. Once she pushed herself so much she actually fainted and woke up to find herself on the ground; she was lucky she hadn't broken her neck. Since that day she had been more careful and had reduced this aspect of her training to once a week. But now today she had finally surpassed that stalemate. Sachi looked down. She could see the marks of her old stalemate about five feet below her.

She felt happiness welling up inside her. Her hard work had finally paid off! Maybe she could become a helpful and dependable member on her squad after all. Sachi looked up; she was still only maybe halfway up the trunk of the tree, but she hoped that someday she would make it up all the way. With those thoughts, she began climbing down the tree, using her hands this time, after all, she had to be careful about how much chakra she used.

However, climbing down she felt a little different than usual; it was true that she was tired, but somehow it was not that bone deep exhaustion that she usually felt after tree climbing using her chakra. She pondered this for a little while as she climbed down, but then soon pushed it to the back of her mind as happiness at overcoming her stalemate settled over her.

* * *

Sachi walked along the river that led out of the forest her mind filled with thoughts of coloring in the picture she had drawn in the morning.

"Meeew!"

Sachi's head snapped up and her eyes suddenly became alert. She had just heard the melancholy cries of a cat. Her eyes roved her surroundings trying to find the origins of the sound.

"A kitty is in trouble," Sachi gasped.

"Meeew!"

This time she found the source of the sound; it was from a black cat who was struggling to stay afloat in the water and was desperately trying to make it to dry land. Without thinking, Sachi ran towards the cat at full speed, forgetting her former tiredness. She stepped onto the water and ran across it to where the cat was struggling in the water. She immediately reached down and scooped the cat into her arms.

"It's okay kitty, everything's going to be okay," soothed Sachi cradling the cat in her arms. "You're a big kitty," noticed Sachi looking at the cat. Sachi's eyes then looked at the cat's stomach. "You have such a big stomach." Sachi eyes widened as a realization hit her. "Wait kitty? You're not? You are! You're pregnant!"

The cat purred in response and snuggled further into Sachi's arms, rubbing its face against her dry and warm sweatshirt.

Sachi giggled and a big smile adorned her face. "You're going to be a mommy."

Suddenly Sachi's smile was wiped away as she felt exhaustion course through her body. She suddenly realized that she was out in the middle of a river and that she had walked across the water. She had read about using chakra to walk across water and had tried it a couple of times before, but had never made it that far across the river before she felt a significant drag in her chakra.

But now she had did it without thinking about it. This caused her to smile a little as she looked down at her feet. However, her smiled was replaced by a grimace; she didn't think she had the energy to walk back across the river.

But…She looked down at the cat that laid purring in her arms and smiled. She had to try for this cat. She would just go very slowly, one foot at a time.

_Right. I can do this. I just need to concentrate and go very slowly._

Sachi put out one foot in front of her and then paused. Then she moved her other foot. She took a couple more steps.

_So far, so good, just a little bit more. _

But at that moment a bird flew overhead and the cat in Sachi's arms caught sight of the bird. Excited by the bird, the cat let out a meow and began squirming in Sachi's arms. This squirming caused Sachi who was in mid step to lose her concentration and as such her right foot went crashing through the surface of the water. Since her right foot was unbalanced, this caused her left foot's balance to become wobbly. She could feel herself slipping; she could feel the delicate balance of her left foot starting to break. She could feel panic bubbling up inside her; she was going to fall through the surface of the water and the cat would along with her and she didn't think she had the strength left to swim across it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree on his way back home from spending a quiet and tranquil afternoon reading Make Out Paradise in the forest when he saw a curious sight. He saw one of his new genin, Sachi, sprint across the top of the river to a struggling cat and scoop it up into her arms.

"Hmmmmm, well isn't that curious," commented Kakashi.

He watched as she struggled to make it back across the river. She was almost there, but then her concentration broke. She was going to fall into the river. Kakashi reacted instantly as expected of one of his rank.

* * *

Just as Sachi felt her left foot slipping, she felt two strong arms scoop her up. She was so surprised that all she could do was sit in her savior's arms petting the cat.

"Ah, Sachi? Are you alright?" Sachi's savior asked.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Sachi looked up into the face of none other than her new sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"U-uh, y-yes, t-thank you," stuttered Sachi, flustered at being saved by her sensei. He placed her on the ground.

"Well that's good to hear. Wouldn't want you to miss you first mission tomorrow."

"O-of course," murmured Sachi. Now that she was beginning to regain her composure, she couldn't help but compare this moment to yesterday when he had carried her home and again she felt bad for causing him to go out of his way, although she was relieved that he had. "I'm sorry for the trouble." Sachi bowed her head.

"Ah, no worries," Kakashi waved off her apologies in the same manner as the day before. "How's the cat?"

"Luna's fine," replied Sachi, gazing down at the cat with a smile.

"Ah, so is that your cat?" Kakashi asked.

"No, she's not. This is the first time I've seen her," Sachi said. However, as Sachi said this, she felt that this statement wasn't quite true which perplexed her because she didn't remember seeing the cat before. However, maybe she had seen her, maybe she just didn't remember. Maybe this cat was a part of her memories from before she lost them when she was only eight years old.

"Oh, I just assumed since you called her Luna that you knew her," explained Kakashi, eying Sachi thoughtfully.

Kakashi's words jolted Sachi as she recalled her words. She had called the cat Luna without even thinking about it. She didn't know why she called the cat that name, but somehow it felt right to her. Just as she had the feeling that she had seen this cat before, she also had the feeling that its name was Luna. "It's just the name that came to me. I don't why, but it feels right." Sachi tried to explain it to Kakashi, hoping that she didn't come off as a complete weirdo.

However Kakashi just gave her a thoughtful look before replying, "Ah, is that so?"

Sachi gave him a nod.

" Hmm," Kakashi hummed thoughtfully before broaching a different topic, "You seem like you're feeling better today."

"Yes," affirmed Sachi. She didn't have any strange feelings or dreams like yesterday.

"That's good, though you look pretty worn out. Training perhaps?" At Kakashi's words Sachi reverted her attention to him.

"Y-yes," Sachi replied. His observation caught her slightly off guard, but she really shouldn't be surprised.

_He's a jounin after all and after today's exercise it's clear that he's exceptionally talented._

"Training's good, but don't overdo it, okay?"

"Okay," Sachi promised. He seemed genuinely concerned about her well being and Sachi appreciated that.

"Good." Kakashi ruffled Sachi's hair, succeeding in once again catching her off guard and causing a slight blush to paint her cheeks. "You heading back to the village?"

"Yes," Sachi replied, "How about you Sensei?"

"Mhm," he replied, "About time to grab some dinner. Mind if I accompany you back?"

Sachi shook her head. "No, that's fine." She had a feeling that he was accompanying her in order to keep an eye on her.

"Great. Shall we move along then?"

"Yes." Sachi adjusted the cat in her arms and pulled herself up. "Ooof!" Sachi leaned against the tree that was near her as her legs wobbled a little.

"You alright there?" Kakashi asked while the cat let out a small concerned mew.

Sachi reassured her two companions, "I'm alright." To prove her words she pulled herself away from the tree and took some steps forward. Kakashi might be accompanying her because he was worried about her, but she refused to be a burden.

* * *

Shino was heading home after a day of training with his team when he spotted Sachi walking up the path towards their house. She was moving slowly and appeared to be carrying something heavy in her arms, though he couldn't tell what since her back was to him. He quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Hi Shino," Sachi greeted him, while turning around to face him when he was about five steps away from her. He could never sneak up on her; she somehow always knew when he was near.

"Hey," Shino returned. His eyes lingered on the big cat that she was holding in her arms. It was without a doubt pregnant.

"Oh, this is Luna. I found her," explained Sachi.

"You named her?" asked Shino.

Sachi shook her head. "No, it's just that I looked at her and that's the name that came to mind, but I think that really is her name."

Sachi paused, Shino could tell that she was debating whether to tell him something, so he stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

She did continue, her voice a bit lower. "I feel as though I know this cat. I don't remember her, but I feel certain that I know her."

Shino nodded, putting together the pieces. "You feel as though know her from before you lost your memories?"

Sachi nodded. "I haven't remembered anything at all these past four years and I still don't really remember anything, I just have like this vague feeling."

Sachi didn't say anymore, but Shino knew how much it bothered her that she didn't remember her memories from before. While he knew that she was happy with his family, she still couldn't help to wonder about her life from before. "If this cat is really from before then perhaps the owner knows you?"

A small smile appeared on Sachi's face, "Maybe. Then maybe they could tell me about where I was born and stuff."

"You should make some lost and found flyers then," Shino suggested.

Sachi looked back at Shino. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Shino nodded. "I can take some and put them up tomorrow after my team's training."

Sachi managed a smile. "That would be great."

Shino could tell that Sachi felt conflicted about the situation, so he decided to direct her attention elsewhere. "Let's head inside. I'm sure dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, lets," Sachi replied, "Mother's probably waiting for us."

She took a step forward towards the door, but her foot landing on a twig threw her off balance. She stumbled backward slighty, bumping into Shino who gently grasped her shoulders to straighten her.

She looked back at him with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied. With a glance at her face he could tell that she was exhausted. No doubt she had been off training again on her own. He didn't question her about it because she hadn't told him about it, so he knew that it was something she wanted to keep private and he respected that.

"I can hold Luna for you," he offered.

"Thanks, but I can manage."

He wasn't quite sure that she could, but Shino didn't argue with his sister. She was stubborn. Not outspokenly and loudly stubborn like Naruto and Kita could be, but a quiet and deep stubborn. She was perhaps the most stubborn person he knew.

So, instead, he opened the door for her and simply watched over her as with her quiet determination and infinite will power, she crossed the threshold with Luna in her arms.

* * *

Sachi stared at the deep blue sky above. All around her the darkness of the night surrounded her, but it wasn't scary or frightening because up in that dark sky stars glistened and twinkled giving off pinpricks of light, gently illuminating the world around her. Her violet eyes then shifted to the almost full moon, a smile flickered across her face as she stared at its softly glowing countenance.

The light of the moon was gentle and soothing; it gave just enough light. Sachi preferred it to the greatly blazing sun that shone so brightly that it hurt to look straight on.

All around her it was quiet. This like the moon and stars was also a trademark of the night. Sachi also preferred this as to the day which brought with it the noisy sounds of human life. The day had too much noise with it and it made her head hurt. It made it hurt so much.

Sachi traced a constellation with her finger.

A nearby voice interrupted the silence, "Sachi what constellation are you tracing?"

Sachi wasn't startled, the voice came from Sasuke who had been there all along, lying by her side on the grassy hill. Still staring at the sky she answered, "Leo."

"Neat!" the raven haired boy replied.

"Can you see it?" Sachi questioned.

"Uh," the boy replied trying his best to make sense of the star patterns.

Sachi smiled and reach out her arm again, pointing at a star, "See it starts here." She could feel his eyes intently staring at her finger.

"I see it," he replied. She moved her finger to the next star in the pattern. "Then it goes here."

"Uh-huh" he replied in turn. Sachi continued to move her finger along each star till she reached the end.

Then she turned to look at Sasuke. "See it now?"

The raven haired boy replied with a grin and wide bright eyes, "Yeah! I see it now! That's so cool!"

Sachi smiled at him. "It's, isn't it?

"Yeah! And you're father taught you them right?"

Sachi's smile faltered slightly and she abruptly turned her gaze back to the sky. "Yes, he did," she murmured quietly.

"I wish my father would teach me stuff like that! I wish he would help me train, but he's always busy. He helps big brother, but not me."

At the pouting in Sasuke's voice, Sachi turned to look at him, her vibrant violet eyes boring into his, "Your father loves you just as much as your big brother."

Red flowed into Sasuke's cheeks and he broke eye contact with Sachi, staring at the dark grass instead. He retorted, trying to sound tough, "Well he sure doesn't act like it."

Sachi didn't say anything, she just continued smiling, once again staring at the stars.

"Speaking of big brother, him and Kana we're supposed to be getting us warm drinks. What's taking them so long?" said Sasuke.

Sachi opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly stopped as the sudden sharp cry of an animal in trouble pierced the air. She abruptly stood up, turning her head in the direction of the cry.

"Sachi? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

Sachi didn't reply, instead she stared intently ahead, far far ahead. She saw into the forest behind them where a small kitty struggled to stay afloat in the river, desperately trying to cling onto a floating branch with its claws. Her mind instantly flooded with sympathy.

The kitty. She had to save the kitty. That was the only thought that looped in her mind over and over again. She surged forward, propelled by that single looping thought. She briefly registered Sasuke's voice calling out to her, but there was no time to reply; she had to help the kitty. She pushed her short little six year old legs as fast as they could go, her waist length braid of black hair bumping against her back as she ran.

The faster and further she ran, the more her breath began to come in gasps and her legs burned. Her body was telling her to slow down, but she just couldn't. She focused on the kitty that needed help. The kitty that was struggling to stay afloat in the river. In a river in the forest. She had to get there. She just had to.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, trying to focus harder on her task and not on her exhaustion. Sachi closed her eyes only for a second, but when she opened them she found that her landscape had changed. She wasn't where she was only moments ago. She stared at the river that now flowed right below her feet. The river that she was hovering right above. She was shocked for a moment, but the shock quickly faded. What she did wasn't extraordinary-no she had seen her brother Kyo disappear and reappear somewhere else and she had seen her sister Kana hover through the air as though she were flying. No, this was nothing to be surprised about.

"Meeew!" A distressed meow punctured the air, seizing Sachi's attention. Sachi saw the kitten; she was now only a couple feet away from it. She immediately glided through the air. She didn't need to think about how she could glide through the air, she just did it; it seemed natural to her. Once above the kitten, she swooped down and with reaching arms, gently pulled the kitten out of the water and into her arms while all the while gently cooing, "It's going to be all right kitty. Everything's going to be fine."

The kitty snuggled against Sachi's lavender fleece sweatshirt, taking comfort in its warmth. Sachi smiled down at the kitten, gently stroking its fur.

"Sachi!"

The sudden intrusion of Sasuke's voice caused Sachi to look up. The raven haired six year old boy stood at the side of the river staring at Sachi with wide eyes while simultaneously trying to catch his breath. "Sachi you're flying!"

Sasuke's voice and exclamation suddenly brought new worries to her mind. She wasn't supposed to use her powers. Kana had told her she had to be careful. Sasuke seeing her powers did not matter, but it would be a problem if anyone else saw them. As this worry seeped through Sachi's mind, she suddenly found her new found ability becoming harder to maintain. It was no longer coming naturally to her; it was becoming a strain. She could feel gravity pulling downward at her. She tried concentrating, focusing on staying up in the air, but it was becoming harder and harder. Then all at once she felt her control completely slip away and she was suddenly falling downwards only seconds away from landing in the river. There was nothing she could do about it. Worst of all she didn't know how to swim.

She heard Sasuke shout her name in alarm, but she knew that there was nothing he could do; there wasn't enough time. Sachi squeezed her eyes shut, embracing herself for the worse to come.

Sachi's vibrant purple eyes suddenly snapped back open. She was no longer about to plunge into a river. She was lying in bed, her eyes staring up at her ceiling.

_A dream. It was only a dream. Yet it seemed so real._

She rolled over onto her side, her eyes meeting Luna who lay asleep beside her, snuggled up against Sachi's black cat plush. That dream had been very similar to what had happened that day. However Sasuke had been in it. A younger Sasuke. This puzzled Sachi.

_Why was he in it? Why?_

She didn't know why. It was most likely just a coincidence. They were on the same team now. However for some reason, she just could not seem to get the image of the six year old Sasuke out of her mind. It kept swirling around and around in her head. When she closed her eyes, the image only became sharper.

She glanced at her clock. 2am. She needed to forget about the dream for now and go back to bed. After all, she had her first real mission tomorrow. She rolled over onto her other side. She brushed aside all the thoughts of her dream, focusing on clearing her mind. She closed her eyes and when she did raven hair and onyx eyes filled her mind. Sachi sighed and re-opened her eyes. At this rate she would never be able to go back to sleep.

Sachi sat up and quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Luna. She just as quietly walked over to her desk. She pulled out the chair and sat down. On the desk in front of her was her sketchbook. She opened it and flipped to a new page. Sachi picked up her pencil.

She was going to draw because it was what she did when an image was stuck in her head and maybe if she drew the image of the younger Sasuke she would be able to finally go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sachi dear, wake up."

Sachi opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them as she lifted her head from her desk.

"Good morning sweetie."

Sachi turned her head towards her mother. "Morning mother."

"Ah, Sachi you have pencil on your cheek." Her mother, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, reached forward and dabbed at her daughter's left cheek. Once she was satisfied she pulled away. "I got most of it off, but make sure you wash up before coming down to breakfast."

"Okay," Sachi answered fighting back a yawn.

"I'll see you down there then," her mother replied.

Once her mother left the room, Sachi pulled herself up from her desk chair. She stared at her still open sketchbook. She had ended up drawing multiple sketches last night until she had fallen asleep right on top of her sketchbook. Sachi reached out and closed the sketchbook.

"Puuuur." Sachi felt Luna rub against her legs. She kneeled down and petted the cat. "Good morning Luna." The cat purred some more as Sachi rubbed her stomach. "I'll get you some food soon, okay?" The cat continued to purr in satisfaction. As Sachi petted Luna, her mind suddenly flashed back to the dream from the night before, the dream where a young Sasuke stood at the river bank calling out to her as she rescued the kitten from the stream. A black kitten. A kitten that looked very much like a miniature version of Luna.

Sachi shook her head. It was just a dream. That's all it was. Right now she needed to focus on getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Sachi hurried to her team's meeting spot at the training grounds. She was so very close to being late. She slowed her pace as the training grounds came into view. She saw Naruto pacing, Sakura sitting on the ground, and Sasuke leaning up against a post. Their sensei still wasn't there, so she had made it in time.

"MORNING!" Naruto shouted upon seeing Sachi. "Good morning Naruto," Sachi returned with a smile.

"Naruto! Don't be so loud!" Sakura scolded him before turning to Sachi.

"Good morning Sachi," Sakura greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning Sakura," Sachi returned with her own smile.

Sachi then turned her attention to Sasuke who was staring at the ground and seemed to be occupied with his own thoughts. Upon seeing him, the young Sasuke she had dreamed about last night resurfaced again in her mind. She couldn't help but stare at Sasuke; she could clearly imagine him looking like the six year old boy in her dream. But it was just a dream right? Her mind probably just made up that image on its own, after all, they looked alike, but their personalities were different. As Sachi tried to convince herself that it was all just her imagination at work, her vibrant violet orbs met Sasuke's cold onyx orbs. He was no longer in the world of his own thoughts; he was now clearly aware of Sachi staring at him. Sachi realizing this snapped out of her trance. "G-good morning," she forced out, a faint pink flowing into her cheeks as she realized that she had been caught staring.

Sasuke stared at her a moment more, his eyes probing her own as though he was searching for something, before mumbling, "Morning."

After his greeting Sachi tore her eyes away from him, determined not to be caught staring again and took a seat on the ground against one of the posts.

"HE'S LATE! HE'S LATE AGAIN!" Sachi's attention was reverted to Naruto.

"Naruto! Lower your voice!" Sakura scolded.

"But Sakura he's late!"

"I know, but yelling about it like a moron isn't going to help the situation!" Sakura retorted.

Sachi had the feeling that their sensei wasn't going to be there anytime soon; his late appearance yesterday and the day before made her think that his lateness was a habitual occurrence. Sachi yawned. Well, if she was going to be waiting a while, she may as well take a nap.

* * *

Yet again, Sachi found herself staring at the stars with a young Sasuke. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that she was having that dream again from last night, but this realization didn't stop the dream from proceeding. Yet again, she found herself running as fast as she could to help a cat in distress and yet again, she found herself floating above the river where a black kitten struggled to stay afloat. Yet again, she heard Sasuke shout, "Sachi you're flying!" Yet again, she felt her control start to slip and yet again she was plummeting downwards. However, unlike before, the dream didn't end; she didn't wake up. Instead, she felt two strong arms scoop her up and moments later she found herself safe and being placed on dry land by her savior. As soon as the arms had scooped her out of the water, she knew who her savior was. Sachi looked up at her dark eyed, raven haired savior. "Thank you Itachi."

The elder Uchiha brother smiled down at her. "No problem." He reached out a hand and affectionately ruffled Sachi's hair.

"Sachiko!" Sachi's attention was diverted to a blond haired, violet eyed girl who was a couple of years older than Itachi.

"Kana," Sachi protested as her older sister suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Quiet! You had me worried! What were you thinking?! You don't even know how to swim!"

"But I'm fine Kana."

"Only because Itachi saved you!"

"But Kana I had to help this kitty."

At Sachi's words, Kana released Sachi from her grasp. Kana stared down at the kitten that Sachi cradled in her arms, her expression softening as she did.

"Oh Sachi, what is it with you and cats?" Kana sighed, "Well I'm just glad that you're okay."

* * *

"YES! HE'S HERE! HE'S FINALLY HERE! NOW WE CAN FINALLY GO ON A MISSION!"

Sachi woke up to Naruto's shouting. She let out a yawn and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She vaguely registered that their sensei had arrived, but her mind was preoccupied by the dream she had just had.

_That dream…it's was just a dream, right?_

Sachi was starting to feel that something wasn't quite right. But while she had that feeling, another part of her whispered to her that it was just a dream that she shouldn't pay it much attention.

_It's just a dream. Forget about it._

_But…there was something about it…that older boy the one who looked like Sasuke and the girl-the girl that I called…_Sachi frowned trying to recall the dream, it was already starting to fade. She already couldn't recall what she had called the older boy who looked like Sasuke and she couldn't remember the older girl's name or her relation to her. Both their appearances were also starting to blur and fade in her awakened mind. The only images that stayed clear and vivid were the younger Sasuke and the small black kitten.

Sachi once again found her thoughts returning to the uncanny similarity between the small kitten and Luna. Even though one was a kitten and one an older cat, Sachi just couldn't shake the feeling that the two seemed eerily similar. _Could they be the same cat? Sasuke was younger in the dream…_

The voice that had whispered to her before returned.

_It's just a coincidence. Don't dwell on it. It was just a dream._

As Sachi battled with her thoughts, someone else nearby was also going through a similar experience.

Sasuke groaned, blinking the sleep from his eyes; he had fallen asleep waiting for Kakashi to show up and then had been woken up by that idiot Naruto's obnoxious voice. However, he, like Sachi, was also preoccupied by the dream he had just had. It was strange. Just like last night's dream, the reason why he hadn't gotten as much sleep as usual, she had been in it. His onyx eyes landed on Sachi. Why was he dreaming about her? He thought last night's dream was just that, a dream. But this dream _he _was in it, the man he had sworn to destroy at all costs. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. But in the dream her and Itachi had seemed close. There was also that other girl-the older blond…Sachi had called her…She had called her…

_No. It's just a dream, forget about it. It's not important. _Another voice called to him.

_But he was in it! And her! What if she knew Itachi?!_

_She doesn't. It was just a dream. Forget about it. Only focus on what's important. Only focus on getting your revenge._

At the voice's insistence, a strange peace fell over Sasuke. The voice was right; it wasn't important. He just needed to worry about getting stronger, so he could get his revenge.

"SASUKE! SACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WAKE UP! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S GONNA EXPLAIN OUR FIRST MISSION!"

The two addressed young genin pushed each of their worries to the back of their minds for the time being and readied themselves for their first mission as genin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so we've have reached part 10 of the story. :) Just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has been reading this story; hope everyone enjoys this part.**

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei! What's our mission? What is it? Is it something really cool?" questioned Naruto bouncing up and down with excitement and impatience.

"Team 7 was specifically requested for this mission," Kakashi replied.

At this revelation Naruto's eyes grew wide and his voice became louder. "WE WERE? WHAT IT IS? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO BE DOING?"

Kakashi flinched at Naruto's increase in volume and sighed, "Not so loud Naruto."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE MISSION IS ALREADY!"

Kakashi let out another sigh. "We were asked by the owners of Neringoko Farm to help them out on the farm."

At Kakashi's response Naruto's excitement turned to disbelief. "What?! That's not a mission for a great ninja like me!"

While Naruto dealt with his feelings of disillusionment, Sachi also felt surprised by the revelation of their mission. However, while Naruto was disappointed, Sachi was pleasantly surprised. She knew from her own studies that beginning missions for genin were often of this nature, so the content of their mission did not catch her off guard like Naruto, however, she was surprised because she knew the owners of the farm-Nana and Goro Neringoko-and had often gone there with Reina's team and Hiro's girlfriend's team to help out on the farm. Sachi felt relieved that their first mission was at a place that she was familiar with.

As a feeling of relief settled over Sachi, something else suddenly occurred to her. Some of the times that she helped out she remembered seeing Sasuke there. She was usually with Reina and the other girls-Akane, Kohana, and Aiko-and the boys were usually assigned different tasks so she didn't really see him much or talk to him or anything, but now that she thought about it, he was definitely there some times.

_I wonder how he knows Nana and Goro?_

As Sachi thought this, her gaze turned towards the Uchiha and for the second time that morning she was caught off guard as their eyes met.

_Was he staring at me? Or did we just happen to look at each other at the same time?_

This question quickly faded from Sachi's mind as she became preoccupied with his cold gaze; she wondered why his onyx eyes were so cold and distant.

_They weren't always like that. What happened to him?_ Along with this thought, Sachi felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. These thoughts and the feeling that accompanied them confused Sachi because she didn't understand where they had come from. She didn't understand them, yet at the same time they felt familiar, like they belonged to her, but like her missing memories, she just couldn't put them into context.

_What happened? Why are your eyes so cold? _These next words that ran through her mind were just as confusing to her, yet they also had that familiar, yet foreign feeling to them.

"What did you say?"

Sachi was suddenly jostled out of her thoughts by Sasuke's words. She looked at him for a moment before answering. "I didn't say anything."

She watched as he opened his mouth as though to reply, but then he froze, his eyes growing slightly wide as though he was surprised by something. It was then that Sachi noticed that his face had grown pale. A worried frown fell over her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No," he replied, before quickly tearing his eyes away from her own.

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

A frown appeared on Sachi's face, just like how she knew with Kakashi, she also knew that Sasuke was not quite telling the truth. However, while she was worried about him, Sachi also knew that prying would do no good, so she didn't press him.

"Sasuke? Sachi? We're heading out now." Kakashi's words abruptly reminded Sachi that her and Sasuke were not alone and that they were actually supposed to be heading out on their first mission. Sachi felt her cheeks grow warm; now wasn't the time for her to be sorting out her personal problems.

"Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei," she quickly apologized, while reminding herself that she needed to focus on the mission at hand. Even if the mission was at a place that she knew of, she couldn't let down her guard and had to be prepared to give it her all, because, after all, it was her first mission as a member of squad seven.

* * *

"What?! That's not a mission for a great ninja like me!"

_Moron. _Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's reaction to the details of their first mission. While Sasuke didn't think it was much of a mission either, they were just promoted to genin level, so he wasn't surprised that they received such a mission. However, the fact that the mission took place on _that f_arm was not something that he was expecting.

A scowl came over his face. He tried to stay away from that place as much as possible; it reminded him too much of the past before everything changed. Of course, thanks to Akito's, the Neringoko's grandson, interference, he was dragged there once a month to help out; Akito said that Sasuke owed it to Nana and Goro and that showing his face made them worry less about how he was doing.

_At least I know what to expect. And the sooner I get these low ranked missions out of the way, the sooner I can take on better missions that will actually help me reach my goal._

Yes, there was no use in dwelling on the details of the mission, he would just accept it for what it was and get it done, just like how he got through those monthly visits to the farm. As Sasuke thought about the monthly visits, it suddenly occurred to him that he remembered seeing _her _there. His gaze locked onto Sachi Aburame. He hadn't really thought much about it before, but he was certain that he had seen her there before.

_Why does she help out there?_

As soon as this thought came into his mind, another one immediately dismissed it.

_Why am I even thinking about this? It has nothing to do with me._

With this thought, Sasuke resolved to return his attention back to Kakashi, but just as he was about to, Sachi turned around and their eyes met. All previous thoughts that Sasuke had about diverting his attention elsewhere fled from his mind as he was caught in Sachi's gaze. It was then that Sasuke realized just how unusual a color Sachi's eyes were. They were a vibrant shade of violet; he had never seen anyone else with such an eye color.

"What happened? Why are your eyes so cold?"

Startled by the sudden utterance of these words, a rare look of surprise settled over his face and an outburst, directed at Sachi, spilled out of his mouth. "What did you say?"

At Sasuke's outburst a puzzled look fell over the girl's face. "I didn't say anything."

Sasuke opened his mouth ready to insist that she did, but was stopped when he happened to glance into her eyes. He squinted. He swore he saw the faint imprint of a silver outlined star in her pupil.

"Is something wrong?" Sachi's concerned voice asked.

"No." Sasuke replied, tearing his gaze away from the girl's eyes.

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Sasuke automatically replied. However, as he said this, he realized that he felt a bit lightheaded.

The girl didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anymore. She stared at him a moment longer and in that moment Sasuke couldn't help but to look at her eyes again, the imprint of the star he had seen before still fresh in his mind. However, when he looked back he could no longer see the star imprint.

At that moment before he could dwell on this matter any longer, Kakashi's voice reached them. "Sasuke? Sachi? We're heading out now."

"Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sachi replied returning her gaze to their sensei.

Sasuke wanted to get one more look at the girl's eyes. A part of him scoffed at him for worrying about such an insignificant and unimportant thing, yet for some reason that he couldn't quite fathom, that star shaped imprint bothered him.

Unfortunately, after Sachi's reply, Sasuke's view of her was abruptly blocked by Sakura who began to chat away. "Sasuke! So are you ready for this mission?"

As Sakura chatted away and team seven headed out, the shock of the star imprint and the voice he thought he heard began to wear off, Sasuke chocked it all off to his imagination; after all, he hadn't slept great last night. Of course, remembering last night also made him recall the reason he hadn't slept well last night: It was all because of that dream. The one that had _her_ in it. Not to mention that there was that dream this morning as well, that one was kind of hazy to him now, but she was in that one as well.

_No. Stop. _Sasuke shook his head. Why was he worrying about all this? None of it was important. He just needed to forget about it. He again reminded himself of the reason he had worked hard training all these years. It was all because of him. It was all for getting his revenge.

Yes, that was all that mattered to the young Uchiha; he had come this far, he couldn't let unimportant things get in his way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to ZabuzasGirl's for the review. And thank you to all my other readers for continuing to read this story. Here's part eleven. :)**

* * *

Once Sachi and her squad had reached Neringoko farm, the squad was split up. Naruto and Sasuke along with Kakashi went with Goro to tend to the fields and some repair work on the farm, whereas Sachi and Sakura helped out Nana with some other tasks. So far Sachi and Sakura had helped Nana care for the animals that populated the farm and now having finished that they were heading to the apple orchard to gather some apples to make apple pie to go along with their lunch.

Sachi found herself smiling at the thought of eating Nana's apple pie. The abundance of apples at the farm and Nana's homemade apple pie were some of the things that Sachi loved about the farm.

"Puuuur." Sachi looked down and smiled at the cat rubbing against her legs. "Hi Kuma." The second thing that Sachi loved about the farm was the many cats that Nana and Goro owned. Sachi bent down to pet the brown cat.

"I still can't believe how many cats you have here," Sakura commented as she bent down to pet a snowy white cat that was rubbing against her own legs.

Nana chuckled, adjusting her straw hat that she wore over her brown, grey streaked curls. "It just wouldn't be Neringoko farm without them."

Sachi smiled at Nana's words as they resumed their journey to the apple orchard.

"Nor would it be Neringoko farm without our orchard here," Nana voiced as they reached the field where the apple trees were.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sight of all the trees. "Wow, there's so many." Sakura's eyes suddenly fell upon one tree in particular. This apple tree was much taller and bigger than the rest of the trees.

Sachi smiled at Sakura's reaction, she could remember having the same response herself when she had first come to the farm.

Nana noticing Sakura's captivation with the tree explained, "That tree was planted by Goro's parents when they first started this farm. It's the oldest tree here."

As Nana explained the tree's history to Sakura, Sachi stared at the apple tree. Since the tree was so old the fruit wasn't as sweet as some of the younger trees, but Sachi had always admired its size; she remembered climbing up it with Reina, Kohana, Akane and Aiko. She had never climbed to the highest branches, but she had watched as Akane did. As Sachi's eyes scanned the higher branches, she thought she saw something sitting in the tree. At first she thought it was just a bird, but as she squinted her eyes, she realized that it was a cat.

_Is that Tora? _While she was far away, Sachi had the feeling that it was indeed the cat in question. She could make out the orange and black striped fur of the cat.

Sachi had a bad feeling about seeing Tora in that tree; the cat was probably stuck.

"Nana," Sachi felt bad about interrupting the woman, but she was really worried about Tora.

Nana turned towards Sachi, her kind brown eyes falling on the girl, "What is it dear?"

Sachi pointed towards the tree. "I think Tora is stuck in that tree."

Nana squinted towards where Sachi was pointing. "Oh my, you might be right. Let's get a little closer to make sure."

At Nana's words, Sachi, Sakura, and the woman moved closer to the tree. As they came closer to the tree, Sachi's fears were confirmed as the cat which was without a doubt Tora saw them and let out a meow.

"Tora, you silly kitty, look what you got yourself into now." Nana shook her head at the cat's predictament. "Now you girls wait here, I'm going to go get Goro and the boys."

Sakura replied, "Okay Ma'am."

"Oh Sakura, dear, just call me Nana."

"Oh I'm sorry Nana," Sakura apologized.

"No worries dear. Now you two just sit tight, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

Nana hurried away leaving the two kunoichi behind to look after the stranded Tora. Sakura watched as the older woman hurried away as quick as she could. Sakura smiled. _She really is a nice woman. _Her thoughts then took a different direction as she remembered that Nana said that she was going to get Goro and the boys. _The boys…that means Sasuke! _Sakura's eyes lit up as she thought about seeing her crush again; she hadn't been particularly happy when the squad had been split up. Not that she had anything against Sachi…Although…She had noticed Sachi staring at Sasuke earlier in the day and what worried her was that Sasuke was staring back at her!

_Don't tell me that she likes Sasuke too! I didn't think she was interested in him, but…it's Sasuke after all. I should ask her now, just in case she does._

Sakura turned her gaze to her side, determined to find out the truth. However, her eyes were met with thin air, Sachi was no longer standing by her side.

_Where did she go?_

It was then that Sakura looked up only to find that the girl in question was climbing up the big apple tree. Sakura's green orbs widened in surprise. Sachi wasn't just climbing up the tree, but she was doing it using her feet. Sakura's first impulse was to call out to the girl, but she stopped herself as she was afraid that calling out to the girl would cause her to lose her concentration and fall, so instead, she watched silently with bated breath as her teammate made her way towards the cat.

* * *

Sachi vaguely registered Nana's words as she talked about going to get Goro and the rest of her team; Sachi was much more concerned with poor Tora who was trapped in the branches of the tree. Sachi couldn't just leave the cat there any longer! She had to help him now!

Determination flowed through Sachi's small frame as she approached the big tree. Once she was right near the trunk she cast a look upwards at Tora. The cat was pretty high up, but Sachi wouldn't give up; now was the time to put her training to the test. Resolute in her decision, Sachi took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated on focusing her chakra. Nothing else matter. She shoved everything else to the back of her mind as she gathered her chakra and began her descent up the tree.

She proceeded up the tree at a steady pace, step by step. With every step she took, she came closer to Tora.

_Focus. Focus. One step at a time. Just like I do in practice. I can do this._

With her immense concentration, Sachi finally reached the branch where Tora was. Upon Sachi's approach, Tora eyed her with suspicion not moving a muscle; Sachi could tell from Tora's tucked tail that the cat was scared. In response, Sachi slowly extended her arm towards the cat, but did not reach for Tora, but instead just left her arm extended with her hand palm side up. "It's going to be okay Tora," Sachi soothingly called out to the cat.

At the sound of Sachi's voice, the cat's ears twitched, some of the tension seeming to drain from its body.

Noticing the change in the cat, Sachi called out again. "Come on Tora I'm gonna help you get down."

This time at Sachi's voice the cat lifted itself up from the branch and began to slowly make its way towards Sachi.

With a smile Sachi praised the cat, "That's a good kitty."

Those final words of Sachi's seemed to spur Tora into action as the cat sped up and made its way into Sachi's open arms. Sachi cradled the cat in her arms, stroking its soft fur. Sachi continued to smile as the cat began to purr. Now that Tora wasn't as scared, they could begin their descent. "Come on Tora let's get down from this tree."

Following her words, Sachi began to make her descent back down the tree with Tora cradled in her arms.

* * *

"This thing is heavy. Why do we have to carry this?" Naruto complained, referencing the heavy ladder that he and Sasuke were each carrying an end of.

Goro, who was walking in front of the boys with Nana by his side, replied, "Because we need it to rescue Tora."

"But we're ninja. We don't need lame things like ladders!"

"Just consider it a part of your mission," Goro replied, dismissing Naruto's complaints.

Naruto opened his mouth to send back another retort, but his words were cut off as he stumbled over a rock, causing him to lose his grip on his end of the ladder and almost drop it.

"Watch it loser!" Sasuke directed at Naruto as the blond boy's stumbling also threw his grip off balance.

"Whatever Sasuke," Naruto replied as he regained his grip on the ladder.

Sasuke let out a sigh. This mission couldn't be over soon enough.

"Oh, Sasuke, how is Luna doing?" Nana's sudden question caught Sasuke by surprise and it took all his power not to lose his grip on his end of the ladder.

"She's fine," Sasuke replied, somehow managing to remain composed. There was no way that he was telling Nana that Luna hadn't come home last night. The last thing he needed was Akito lecturing him about looking after his pets, though a part of him also didn't want to make Nana worry.

"HEY SASUKE! WHO'S LUNA? IS SHE SOMEONE YOU LIVE WITH? ARE YOU SECRETLY LIVING WITH A GIRL?" Naruto suddenly barraged Sasuke with multiple questions.

Naruto's loud voice irritated Sasuke.

_He's so obnoxious._

"COME ON SASUKE TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "No moron, she's my cat."

"Oh." Naruto suddenly became less interested in Luna.

Sasuke sighed.

_I can't wait until this mission is over._

"WOW! LOOK AT SACHI! HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?" In his excitement Naruto dropped his end of the ladder, causing Sasuke to almost drop his end of the ladder.

Highly annoyed, Sasuke shouted, "What are you doing!"

"But Sasuke look! Look at Sachi!" Naruto pointed his finger.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He really wasn't in the mood for Naruto's antics, but at the mention of Sachi's name he felt some inexplicable compulsion to look. He looked towards where Naruto was pointing. What he saw caught the young Uchiha off guard. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him; that girl was somehow managing to walk down the tree with her feet and with a cat in her arms.

_That girl how is she doing that?_

Sasuke hadn't thought that there was much to the girl's abilities; she just seemed about average, even maybe a little less than average. After all, she didn't really do anything during their survival exercise. However, what she was doing now made him question his previous assessment. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_Maybe there's more to her…Maybe she's hiding her true potential. But what would be her reason?_

Sasuke's mind suddenly recalled the dreams with her in them. He then remembered the dream with Itachi in it. At the recall of his brother, anger began to bubble up within the young Uchiha.

_Maybe there is a reason. Maybe she is involved with Itachi somehow. I don't remember her, but what if she is somehow messing with my mind?_

"HEY SACHI! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

Sasuke was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Naruto's shouting again.

_I swear he is going to give me a head-_

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as he saw Sachi gaze towards them. There was shock written all over her face as her eyes fell upon them. In her moment of shock she lost her grip on the tree trunk and began to fall.

Sasuke vaguely registered the cries of Nana and Goro and Kakashi scolding Naruto, he was too fixated on the falling girl. As she fell, her eyes seemed to lock onto his, those vibrant violet eyes of hers seemed to urge him to help her. Even though a second ago he had been suspicious of her and even angry at her, he felt those emotions replaced by an inexplicable fear and words that were foreign yet familiar to him filled his mind.

_No! Sachi! I'm supposed to protect her! I promised!_

At those thoughts, Sasuke's body seemed to move on its own and with a speed that he didn't know that he possessed, Sasuke found himself under the apple tree. He found himself catching the young violet eyed girl in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Aniles for the review. :) And here's part twelve...Enjoy everyone. :)**

* * *

Sachi took another step down the tree and then paused to readjust her grip on Tora. Her eyes glanced downwards; she was more than halfway down the trunk; she didn't have much further to go.

She lifted her foot to take another step.

"HEY SACHI! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

The sudden and loud words penetrated Sachi's concentration causing her to simultaneously lose her grip on the tree and to look up in alarm. Her eyes landed on Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Goro, and Nana who were heading her way. However, for some reason, it was Sasuke who she locked eyes with; it was only for a moment because soon after her attention returned to her current predicament.

She was falling.

She needed to somehow regain her grip on the tree. She tried to grasp at the tree trunk with her feet, but it was no good-her chakra control and concentration were broken and she couldn't regain her composure. She couldn't grab any of the other branches because she was holding Tora.

She would just have to brace herself for the fall. It would hurt, but it wouldn't kill her. Coming to her decision, Sachi held Tora protectively against her body, shielding the cat from harm and then squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of her rough landing.

However, instead of slamming into the rough ground, Sachi felt herself hitting something that was certainly not the ground.

She opened her eyes. Black onyx orbs stared back at her. At first, Sachi could only stare in bewilderment at her savior. Then her bewilderment quickly turned to embarrassment as her current situation sunk in.

She was in the arms of Sasuke. Sachi's cheeks flushed a deep red. However, before Sachi could deal with her embarrassment, the scene before her faded away into shadows.

* * *

A seven year old Sachi walked besides a seven year old Sasuke, both carrying baskets. Sachi wore a smile upon her face. Sasuke on the other hand didn't look too happy.

"I don't understand why you like apple pie so much Sachi. It's way too sweet," Sasuke made a face.

Sachi smiled. "I like apple pie like you like tomatoes."

Sasuke shook his head. "Tomatoes aren't sweet."

"Sasuke." Sachi tugged at Sasuke's sleeve.

Sasuke's gaze quickly returned to Sachi's at her serious tone. "What?"

Sachi pointed to the big apple tree that was coming into view. It was the biggest apple tree of the entire orchard of Neringoko farm.

"There's a kitty stuck in that tree. We need to help it." With those words, Sachi dropped her basket and began to run towards the tree.

"Sachi! Wait up!" Sasuke called out before running after her.

Upon reaching the tree, Sachi cast a glance upwards. The kitty-Ringo-was pretty high up, but Sachi was determined to help him. While Sachi could reach the cat faster by using her powers, she didn't want to scare Ringo, so she decided that she would climb the tree. She lifted up an arm to reach for the nearest branch.

"Sachi wait!" Sachi paused at Sasuke's voice, her head turning towards him. She didn't need to hear his words out loud to know what he was going to say.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

He nodded, his face determined. "I'll get the cat. You wait here."

"It's Ringo," Sachi informed him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Sachi's announcement, a sour look falling over his face.

_Why him of all the cats?_

_I'll get him if you don't want to. _

Sasuke's eyes met Sachi's again; she once again knew his answer without having to hear it.

_No. I'll do it._

Sachi nodded, she knew that there was nothing she could say to change the young Uchiha's mind. Sasuke was going to save the cat even if it was the one that he got along with the least.

Sachi moved to the side of the tree, while Sasuke positioned himself in front of the tree and began to climb up it. She watched as the boy slowly but steadily climbed up the big tree; he fumbled a bit as he made his way up the tree, but always managed to regain his composure. She watched as he finally made it to the branch where Ringo was.

She watched as he tried to get closer to the cat. Ringo, however, wasn't taking kindly to Sasuke's approach. Sachi watched as the cat puffed up at Sasuke's approach and proceeded to walk backwards further out onto the branch all the while keeping its eyes on Sasuke.

Finally, in a last ditch effort, Sasuke leapt out at the cat. Sasuke was successful in grabbing Ringo, but not without a struggle. It was this struggle that caused Sasuke to lose his balance on his branch.

Sachi, seeing Sasuke fall, reacted quickly without much thought. In the blink of an eye, she vanished from her spot. Suddenly she reappeared next to the falling Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his arm. Then all three of them, Sachi, Sasuke, and Ringo, vanished only to reappear moments later safely on flat ground.

Once they were on flat ground Sachi let go of Sasuke's arm. "You okay?" She asked Sasuke who seemed to still be taking in everything that had happened in such a short span of time.

Before Sasuke could reply, Ringo let out a hiss and then sunk his teeth into Sasuke's hand.

"Ouch!" Sasuke cried out, immediately loosening his grip on the cat and allowing Ringo to escape from his arms.

Ringo, at his escape, gave Sasuke one last hiss, his tail low.

"Ringo," Sachi called out to the cat. At her words the cat immediately turned towards her, it's tail swishing upwards into a curve. The cat let out a low meow and walked over to Sachi and rubbed against her legs. Sachi smiled and picked up Ringo, enfolding him in her arms.

"Stupid cat." Sasuke's retort caused Sachi to return her attention to the boy who was rubbing his bitten hand.

"You and Ringo just don't get along, do you?"

"No and we never will," Sasuke uttered, while eyeing Ringo with a dark expression.

_Well I'm just glad that you are both okay._

At Sachi's words, an unhappy expression fell over the boy's face. "You shouldn't have to save me," he muttered while staring at the ground.

"It's okay Sasuke. You've done so much for me, so I'm glad to be able to do something for you."

Sachi's words caused a light blush to cover the boy's cheeks, but he still met her gaze. "No, you shouldn't have to save me. I promised. I promised that I would protect you."

Sachi opened her mouth to reply to the boy when a voice cut her off.

"Sachi wake up." The voice seemed like it was coming from far away.

Sachi frowned. Where was this voice coming from?

"Come on Sachi, wake up now."

_Oww! _

Along with the voice, this time Sachi felt her shoulders begin to hurt. Then before she knew it, the scenery once again faded into shadows.

* * *

Sachi's eyes opened to come face to face with Sasuke once again. Except this time it was the older Sasuke of team seven and not the younger Sasuke that she kept seeing in her dreams.

_Dreams? Are they really dreams?_

Once again Sachi found herself struggling with the meaning of her so-called dreams. However, before she could really dwell on them, she felt that pain in her shoulders again; it felt like Sasuke's fingers were digging into her skin.

She turned towards him to ask him to loosen his grip, but her words caught in her throat as she caught sight of his expression. His expression radiated anger. His expression both scared her and confused her; his anger seemed to be directed at her, but she didn't understand why he was angry.

"Tell me, what is your connection to Itachi Uchiha?" His voice was low, but deadly. It caused goose-bumps to rise on Sachi's arms. All she could do was stare wide eyed at him.

"Answer me." His grip tightened on Sachi even more and she bit back a cry as the pain in her shoulders intensified.

"T-too Tight," she managed to rasp out.

At her words Sasuke's grip loosened, but his piercing gaze remained as he stared at her expectantly. Sachi still confused by everything that was happening, but knew that she had to give an answer replied softly, "I don't know who that is."

However, as Sachi said this she felt that her words weren't quite true, but she couldn't explain it.

"Liar," Sasuke's words echoed her thoughts, "You know him. You have to."

"B-but I don't," Sachi protested, Sasuke's anger was scaring her and she just wanted him to let her go, however, her words only caused his grip to tighten again.

"I don't believe you. You-you're hiding something. You're somehow messing with my head-that's why I'm seeing all these visions with you in them."

"V-visions?" Sachi rasped, managing to ignore the pain in her shoulders. Visions? What did he mean by visions? Visions with her in them?

However, before Sachi could ask him, they were interrupted. "Sasuke that's enough. Let go of Sachi."

Sachi's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Kakashi-sensei at their side. It was then that Sachi remembered that they were at Neringoko farm and that Sasuke had just saved her from falling from a tree.

"But-" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi.

"Now's not the time. I suggest you do as I say." Kakashi's gaze then flicked downwards; Sachi and Sasuke followed his gaze. Sachi's eyes widened at the sight before them. All around them were cats; they were encircled by a sea of cats. These cats were all eyeing Sasuke menacingly, their bodies and tails puffed up as though ready to pounce at any moment. It was also then that Sachi noticed that the air was full of hissing.

Soon after Sachi felt the fingers on her shoulders once again loosen and she found herself placed on the ground. The hissing continued even after Sachi was placed onto the ground.

"Very good, now move away from Sachi," Kakashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke did as he told. He cast one more smoldering look at Sachi; a look that make Sachi's stomach squirm; she still didn't understand why he was so mad at her. Then Sasuke began to walk away from Sachi, the cats moving out of his way, but continuing to watch him with suspicion.

As Sachi watched Sasuke walk away, her mind was full of questions. Just what had happened? Why was Sasuke so mad at her? Just who was this Itachi Uchiha? And why did she feel like she knew him? And what did Sasuke mean by having visions with her in them? Could his visions be similar to her not quite dreams?

"Sachi are you alright?"

Sachi was pulled from her thoughts by Kakashi's words. She somehow managed to muster a smile. "I'm okay." However, even to her own ears her words sounded false, however Kakashi didn't press her, instead, he just gave a nod while giving her a scrutinizing look. Sachi wondered what he was thinking about.

"Mew!" Sachi's attention was turned to the cats in front of her as they all turned their attention to her now that Sasuke was gone. They all began to congregate around her, the closest ones rubbing against her legs.

Sachi smiled; this time for real. "I'm okay everyone and so is Tora." Sachi placed the cat that she held in her arms for so long onto the ground.

"SACHI! SACHI! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto's voice carried to Sachi over the chorus of meows. It looked like he was trying to get to Sachi, but the outer perimeter of cats were holding him at bay, hissing at him in warning. Sachi had a feeling that Naruto would fight his way through the cats if it wasn't for Goro grasping on to Naruto's arm.

Sachi replied, "I'm okay." However, her voice, not nearly as loud as Naruto's, was lost in the chorus of meows.

After trying to reply to Naruto, Sachi couldn't help but seek out Sasuke. She found him off to the side where Sakura was talking to him. However, when she looked at him, as though sensing her, she found herself staring into a pair of angry onyx eyes. Still confused and scared by his anger, she quickly looked away.

It was that moment that she realized her body was trembling. While before confusion and fear were the dominant emotions that she felt upon seeing Sasuke's anger, now she realized that she also felt a deep sense of hurt. She didn't understand it completely, but him looking at her like that really bothered her. The more she dwelled on, the more that sense of hurt grew; it grew so much that she could feel her eyes starting to tear. She blinked and shook her head. She would not cry; she refused to cry; she had done enough of that in the past.

"Sachi dear?" Sachi looked up to find that Nana had made her way through the sea of cats and now stood by her side.

Nana smiled at her kindly. "Let's head back, so we can care for those scratches."

It was then that Sachi realized the scratches on her hands and that her forehead and face also had the tell tale sting of scratches. She lifted her hand to her forehead and flinched as she confirmed what she had felt.

"Come on dear." Sachi felt Nana gently take her by the hand. Without saying anything more, Sachi let Nana guide her back to the house with the cats trailing beside and behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, but here's part thirteen; I hope everyone enjoys it. :) Also thank you again to Aniles for the continued support. And thank you to all my readers for continuing to read this story. :)**

* * *

"Now that's better," said Nana as she finished caring to the last of Sachi's scratches.

Sachi gingerly touched the bandage that covered the scratch on her forehead; it did feel better now.

Her violet orbs met Nana's brown ones. "Thank you Nana."

"You're welcome dear. Now how about I make us some tea?"

Sachi nodded, something warm to drink did sound nice. "I'll help you." Sachi went to get up from sitting on the couch, but was quickly stopped by Nana's words.

"No, dear it's alright; you just stay here and rest."

While the scene with Sasuke earlier still bothered Sachi, she had regained a grip on her emotions and no longer felt like she was going to break down. Sachi opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Nana.

"Here, Sachi dear. You can look at this while I prepare the tea." Nana held out a leather bound book towards Sachi.

Sachi took the book into her hands.

"It's one of our photo albums. It's an older one that you haven't seen before. I thought you might enjoy looking through it," Nana explained.

A smile flickered across Sachi's face. "Thank you Nana."

Nana returned Sachi's smile and then headed towards the kitchen to make the tea. Sachi stared at her back as the older woman left; she really did want to help her out with making the tea, after all, she felt bad for causing so much trouble.

_But I'll cause even more trouble if I insist on helping when she already told me to stay here and rest._

Sachi sighed and turned her attention to the album in her hands. While she felt bad about the trouble she had caused, she was also curious about the contents within the album. Sachi opened the album and began to peruse the pages. As she looked at the pictures, a smile rose to her face, her troubles being momentarily pushed to the back of her mind. Many of the pictures were of the cats, but intermingled with them were photos of Akito and Aiko, Nana and Goro's grandchildren, from when they were younger.

Sachi turned the page of the photo album. Her smile faltered at the next picture. It was of a grinning younger kneeling Akito, his left hand giving the peace sign, while with his right arm he used his fingers to add bunny ears to the head of a young raven haired boy.

Sachi's breath caught in her throat. That boy. It was without a doubt Sasuke. He looked like he was the same age as he had in that vision she had earlier when he fell from the tree. Sachi could feel the memory of the not that long ago incident seeping back to the front of her mind. His eyes. His anger. Sachi felt her breath come faster and her body began to tremble again at the recalling of his fury.

Sachi shook her head. _No. Don't think about it._

With all her effort, Sachi pushed the thoughts from her mind and refocused her attention on the next picture. This picture showed a smiling young girl with chesnut brown hair and matching brown eyes sitting on the ground with a small kitten sitting in her lap. Sachi smiled at the picture.

_Aiko looks so cute in this picture. _

A few feet from Aiko sat another kitten. It was Ringo; the very cat that the young Sasuke had been trying to rescue.

"Mew."

Sachi's attention was diverted from the picture as her eyes fell upon the cat that had just meowed.

"Hi Ringo," Sachi greeted the cat. The older cat jumped up onto the couch and settled itself right near Sachi, rubbing against her leg. Sachi smiled and began to stroke Ringo with her right hand. Then she returned her attention to the photo album.

Her eyes widened as her gaze once again fell onto the picture of the kitten Ringo.

_What? _

Ringo was no longer sitting on the ground. He was now sitting in the lap of a smiling young girl with waist length black hair that was done into a braid. Her eyes were a familiar vibrant violet.

Sachi blinked. Maybe she was imagining things. She had to be seeing things, right? No one was there before; she just had to be seeing things. Sure enough when she opened her eyes again, the girl was gone and kitten Ringo was once again sitting on the ground by himself.

Sachi sighed. It was just her imagination after all. But, even though she thought this, for some reason she still felt shaken up. Doing her best to regain her composure, Sachi moved her gaze to the next picture.

However, the next picture once again challenged Sachi's composure. It was another picture that had a young Sasuke in it. Sachi quickly averted her gaze from him and instead focused her attention on the others in the picture; afterall, he wasn't the only person in it. It was a group picture with the young Sasuke and some others sitting at a picnic table. A young Akito sat to young Sasuke's right and across from him sat a young Aiko.

Sachi frowned as her eyes landed on an older boy who sat to Aiko's right; she felt like she had seen him before, but where? He had hair the same shade as Sasuke's, but it was longer and pulled up into a pony tail. His eyes were also similar in shade to Sasuke's, except they conveyed a certain sense of gravity. As Sachi stared at him, one of her "dreams" came rushing back in vivid detail. Sachi's eyes widened. That boy, she had referred to him as Itachi in her dream and Sasuke had called him his older brother, so that meant…

_He's Itachi Uchiha._

At this revelation, Sachi suddenly recalled their squad's first day when everyone had introduced themselves. She remembered the sudden, foreign, intense rage she felt when Sasuke had voiced that his goal was to destroy a certain someone and the name that had filled her mind-Itachi. It was also this very same Itachi Uchiha that he had asked her about out in the orchard.

_But why? Why would he want to kill his own brother?_ Sachi thought of Shino, who even though she wasn't related to by blood, she considered her brother, she could never imagine ever having such feelings about him. She felt sick at the thought.

"Sachi dear, here's your tea."

Sachi was jolted out of her thoughts by Nana's words. Nana placed Sachi's tea onto the table and then took a seat beside Sachi.

"Thanks Nana," Sachi managed a small smile. She paused, while a nagging feeling told her that the boy that shared such a resemblance to Sasuke was indeed Itachi Uchiha, Sachi still had to ask. "Nana?"

"What is it dear?"

Sachi pointed at Itachi. "Who is this boy?"

A sad expression fell over Nana's face. "That's Itachi Uchiha dear." Sachi wanted to ask Nana more questions about Itachi; she wanted to know if the woman knew why Sasuke seemed to bore his old brother such hatred, but Nana's expression made Sachi decide against that; she would just have to find out some other way. Instead, Sachi's gaze fell upon the last person in the picture who sat to Itachi's right. It was a blond haired, violet eyed girl who looked around Itachi's age, maybe even a little older.

Sachi gasped. _That girl! She was in my dream too! I called her Kana! And…_

Sachi's eyes widened, her heart beat speeding up. She couldn't remember before, but now she was certain: In that dream that girl was her sister.

_But…it was just a dream…just a dream. I didn't live in Konoha before!_ That was right; that couldn't be her sister; they couldn't be related. After all, if she had lived in Konoha, wouldn't people have known her even if she had lost her memories?

_That's right. Calm down. Ask Nana about the girl._

Doing as she told herself, Sachi took a deep breath and looked up at Nana, "Nana who is this girl?"

Sachi pointed to the blond girl.

Nana replied, "Ah, that's Kana. She used to live with the Uchihas."

Sachi's hand shook at the confirmation.

"D-Do you know if she had any siblings?"

Nana paused to think. "None that I can remember. She was a very kind girl. It was a shame that she died so young."

She wanted to know more about Kana, but again she felt that it was best not to ask about that.

"Mew!" Without warning Ringo jumped onto the photo album, covering Sachi's view of the pictures.

"Ringo, you silly kitty, that's no place for you to sit." Nana picked up Ringo from the photo album and placed him into her lap.

When Nana removed Ringo, Sachi's view of the pictures was once again clear. Sachi looked down at the group picture again, intending to look at the girl named Kana, however, her attention was distracted. There was now another person in the picture. Sachi paled at the extra person. It was that girl again. It was the same phantom girl that Sachi had thought she had seen in the other picture. The girl with the long black hair and violet eyes. Instinctively, Sachi felt her eyes flash back to the picture with the young Aiko and kitten Ringo. Sachi felt her body begin to tremble. She was there again. Sachi quickly looked away from that picture and turned her attention to the other pictures that she had not yet looked at. The girl was in other pictures as well.

_What's going on? Who is this girl?_

At this thought, another memory filled her mind. The figure of a young girl with her back to Sachi surfaced in her mind. Since the girl's back was to Sachi, all she could see was that the girl had really long dark black hair. But the most curious thing about the girl was her dress. The dress was a vibrant violet, but the aspect of the dress that stood out the most was the star and spider-web like design that started in the middle of the dress and spiraled outwards. Specifically, in the middle of the dress was the silver outline of a star and from each of the five points of the star a silver line extended across the dress. Then each of these lines was connected to the rest through repeated horizontal curved lines forming a design that resembled a spider's web.

Then just like that Sachi remembered. She remembered the missing memories from the survival exam. The genjutsu. The strange way the scenery cracked and the area turned white. The orchid eyed girl. She remembered it all.

_But why? Why am I remembering this now? _

Then it clicked.

_That girl is she the one who is in these pictures? _Sachi's eyes lit up it. That had to be the answer, something told her that that was the truth.

Then something else suddenly dawned on Sachi: All the dreams she had been having lately, hadn't she been young in all of them? And didn't she have long black hair? And her eyes were the same violet hue that the girl in the pictures had! There was something else about the eyes that bothered Sachi. She squinted. She could barely make it out, but she could swear that in the girl's eyes was the silver outline of a star.

_A silver star…_

Sachi again recalled the dress of the girl from the genjutsu. The star in it was the same as the dress. Sachi knew that her eyes weren't like that. So that met that the girl in the pictures couldn't be her, right?

However, while Sachi had this thought, she still wasn't quite sure. Sachi felt a sense of irritation well up within her. If only she could remember, if only she could remember her past then she would have the answer to all these questions!

_Remember. _The word echoed in her mind in the voice of the orchid hued girl from the genjutsu. _Remember. Remember. _It repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra.

_Remember._

_Remember._

_Remember._

Then like that memories suddenly spilled forth.


End file.
